Troubled Love
by Piper101
Summary: The Swan's are Fairies, they're in a great war with a big group of vampires known as the Volturi. What happens when a vampire and fairy fall in love? what will happen between the two families?
1. Chapter 1

Troubled Love

Chapter One

Bella's Point of View

It had been a dreadful two weeks for all of Fairy Island Kingdom. We had all fought with the largest vampire coven and had lost. My father had been lost in the fight. Killed, by the thing we hate most. My sisters and I wanted to go after them right away but my mother wouldn't let us… she said, "I had already lost your father, I'm not losing you too!" So we were dragged away from our old home that was closest to the kingdom and dragged half way across the world. We are now living in a little town called, Forks, Washington. Strange name but it represents that it is unique. And it must be unique now, considering they have fairies living there now.

"Bella, It's time." Alice said, in her unusual soft voice.

I sighed, got up and left my new room. I had decorated it with vines and flowers already so it looked something like my old room.

My family has powers. I am the fairy of earth, which simply means that I get along with nature well. My sister, Alice, has the power of the water fairy. She can control water. My other sister Rosalie is the fire fairy. I guess the easiest thing I can say is, she plays with fire. She was unusual child, but the most beautiful out of us all. My mother, Renne, is the air fairy. She loves the wind.

I made it successfully out of the house and into Alice's new Porsche. This is our first day of school.

I know what you are thinking, 'how can fairies go to school with humans without them finding out who they are?' well, that information on fairies is fake. We can easily hide our wings, they only show when we allow. So we have always lived with humans. My parents wanted us to grow up semi normal. We were royalty on Fairy island so it wasn't wise to put us in a public school there.

"Bella, c'mon we have to go get our schedules." Rose said before getting out.

"Alright." I said, got out and smelled something off. It was weird, but it smelled good at the same time. I just shrugged it off and walked to the main office to get my schedule.

"Why hello there. I'm ms. Cope. How can I help you?" She asked in a chipper mood.

I smiled and said, "I'm Isabella Swan and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie. We're new here." I said.

"Oh why of course. I should have known considering I have never seen you girls around here before. You are the talk of the town." She smiled, gave us our things, explained what we had to do and then said, "Good luck. See you later."

"Thank you." I said before leaving the office. I smelled that smell again.

"Do you girls smell that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, at first I thought I was going insane!" Alice said.

"Same here." I replied.

"Where have I smelled that before?!" Rose said, getting angry.

"I don't know but, we should be going or we'll be late." I said and we a took off to our first class. I was glad I had them all with my sisters. Mom made sure we were together just in case we had any problems.

We walked into the classroom and gave our slip to the teacher. He greeted us politely and got us to sit in three seats in the back. Only a few people were there so we didn't get the stares until after the bell rang and everyone piled in.

I sighed inwardly. I hated attention.

"Hello. I'm Jessica. What your name?" She said to Rose, Alice and myself.

"I'm Alice and these are my sisters, Rosalie and Bella." Alice replied.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled before turning back to the teacher.

The class was boring. We had already learned everything the teacher was teaching. And that is surprising considering we had taken two weeks off of school because of the war. This school was really behind.

When the bell had finally rung for the next class, we had gotten up and walked to math. I hated math. Although I will know everything for at least another two or three weeks because of the lack of educational progress here. I don't mind that though. It just means I don't have to do anything except be there.

We walked in the classroom and immediately became curious. The smell was really strong in the classroom. Al the humans smelled the same, but there was something in this room making it smell this way.

The teacher told us where to sit and we agreed politely. It was again at the back of the room. The smell was strongest there. I sat down and then immediately knew what it was coming from. Let me rephrase that… then immediately knew _who_ it was coming from! It was coming from three gorgeous guys in the back row also. I started thinking over the possibilities of what they might be and then it hit me like an avalanche… Vampires!

I Looked at my sisters and mouthed, "Vampire" They tensed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

All throughout the class, the three guys were staring at us with curious gazes. Either they know what we were and didn't understand why we were here or they just didn't know what we are.

As soon as the bell rang, my sisters and I got out of the classroom as fast as we could. We were not scared of them it's just, defence you could say. However, they were different then any other vampires I have seen. They had golden eyes. Regular vampires have blood red vampires.

We went to our next classes, happy that there were no vampires in them. It was lunch and we slowly made our way to the cafeteria. The three vampires sat in the back of the cafeteria, far away from the door, which made it easier for us to get our lunch, quickly eat and leave.

We got in the lunch line and grabbed our food. Mine was only and apple and water. We picked a spot far from the three and sat down. I grabbed my apple and noticed it was a little bruised. I hate when they are bruised! So I looked around to see if anyone was looking. Of course there was so I said to my sisters, "I'll be right back." And left out the doors.

I walked around the corner, and looked around to see no one in sight. I looked back at the apple, lifted my hand so that it hovered over the fruit and used my powers to change back to it's perfect stage.

"How did you do that?" some one asked.

I quickly turned to see one of the vampires. He had bronze hair and that deep golden eyes.

"That's what I do." I replied.

"Should you really be doing that out in the open?" He asked.

"Better out here then in the cafeteria where all the eyes are watching." I replied, taking a step back.

"Why are you backing away from me?" He asked, he looked almost sad about it.

"Because that's what you do when you face a vampire." I replied.

"So you know what I am." He said.

"How could I not? Your fragrance is all over this place." I said.

"but you still didn't answer the question. Why do you back away?" He asked.

"I thought I made it clear that I am because of what you are." I replied.

"I won't hurt you. Surely you must know that considering my eye color."

"The last time I ran into your kind it didn't end pleasant so I like my distance. Why is it that your eyes are not red?"

"I am a vegetarian, as my family calls it. We only hunt animals. We don't want to be monsters."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said.

"Bella… Bella Swan." I replied.

"Well Bella, how did you do that?" Edward pointed to the apple that was still perfect in my hand.

"You don't know what I am? I'm guessing you don't socialize much with your kind?" I asked.

"No, we like to keep to ourselves. We only socialize with a coven in Alaska. They are also vegetarians."

"Wow… you really don't know what I am? You think you'd know considering the war that had just happened between our two kinds."

"War? What war?"

"The war between fairies and vampires. Apparently we are too powerful to be left alive unless we go by your rules."

"Fairies?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm a fairy… earth fairy to be more specific." I replied as I held up the apple.

"But… what war?" He asked, he looked worried.

The bell rang. I looked at the apple, put it on the ground and reversed it's cycle to make it a seedling again. It sunk into the ground. Edward looked at me in amazment.

"I'll tell you later. We must go." I said before heading to the biology building.

"Do you have bio next?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well then I'll walk with you. We're in the same class." He smiled and held the door opened for me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled a crooked smile.

I walked in, handed the teacher the slip and he told me to sit next to Edward. I just sat there, feeing Edward's gaze on me, along with my two sisters, who were sitting in another bench. I kept thinking over everything that had just happened. Could he be telling the truth? Should I trust him? Something inside me said yes while something else said no. I was so confused. My head started to hurt. I felt a little relief suddenly and noticed on of the plants beside the window perked up more and looked more healthy. Edward looked at me with worried eyes. I really needed to get out of here, and soon.

'Only one class, Bella. You can make it!' I thought to myself.

**~*~ So? what do you think? ~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Biology ended very slowly. I got up out of my seat only to get frightened by my sisters.

"Don't do that! I didn't even notice you standing there!" I said to them.

"Sorry, Bells, but what were you thinking? You used your powers! The plant grew and looks more healthy. Someone was bound to notice!" Rose exclaimed in a whisper.

"Actually, no one noticed at all." Edward said behind me.

"How would you know?" Rose said giving him a glare.

"Easy, I can read thoughts." He replied. I tensed. "Well, everyone's but Bella's."

I begun to walk out.

"Hey, we're not finished talking missy!" Alice followed with Rose and Edward following.

"Well, I am. It was an accident. I had a lot on my mind and it relieved a little stress." I said while we were on our way to gym.

"Why are you stressed? Is it the Vampire?" Rose said, Glaring at Edward.

"No, and stop glaring at him. He only hunts animals Rose. He won't hurt us." I said.

"How do you know, He could be lying." Rose said.

"Look at his eyes. That's not normal for a vampire. And besides, I don't know why but, I trust him." I replied.

Edward's eyes lit up and looked down at me happily.

"Oh no…" Alice said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Nothing… we have to go… or we'll be late." She said grabbing Rose's hand and leaving.

I watched after them and then looked at Edward, who was looking at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just smiling at what Alice I thinking." He replied before putting his hand on my lower back and leading me to the gymnasium.

"About that… why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Because it didn't come up."

"Well do you think something's wrong with me?"

"No, nothing's wrong with you. Maybe it's just some kind of self defence thing. I don't know."

"I hope you're right. I have enough on my hands. I don't need something being wrong with my brain!" We walked into the gym and everyone stared at us. Most of the girls glared at me. I didn't know why.

I heard Edward growl, too low for regular humans to hear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have better senses, they're just not as distinct as yours." I replied looking at him.

"Well, it was nothing." He said.

"Didn't sound like nothing." I replied.

"Okay Class, take a seat. Today we're having health." The coach told us. I sighed. We're in high school and are still having health classes with the gym teacher.

I took a seat and Edward sat next to me.

"It's nothing to worry about." He whispered in my ear. Sending a shiver down my spine.

"Fine." I said as the coach began to talk about things I've known since I was twelve. I sighed and began to fiddle with my earth pendant that I had gotten when I was a baby.

"What's that?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"Well, my sisters and I got pendants when we were younger, which told us which kind of fairy we were. No one else knew what they were, only fairies. This is mine." I said holding up my green pendant that had what looked like brass vines circling it.

"So this symbolizes Earth?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said still holding it up.

"It's different." He observed. "A good different." He smiled.

"I like good different." I replied with a smile.

"I do too." He replied. We smiled at each other before turning back to the coach.

**~*~ Review? ~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The awkward class ended and we all exited to gym. It was time to go home and I was relieved.

"Bella, do you mind telling me now? What war?" Edward asked as we walked toward Alice's Porsche.

"Well, there's a war between vampires and fairies. Some coven called the Volturi attacked my home. The island of fairies. They demanded that we follow their rules and only use our magic when they say. My father, disagreed and said that if we didn't use our magic then the world would die. That is true. But they did not like that answer and attacked full force. Many of my friends died. The fight lasted two weeks. They said they would be back and with more of their kind. My father, he didn't come out of that fight and we were forced to leave and go into hiding. They didn't want to risk us getting hurt." I explained. We had stopped and I was facing him now. He had a look on his face that head sadness, anger and worry.

"But, why would it be up to your father to make the decision?" He asked curiously.

"Because he was the king." I said softly. Looking at the ground.

"That makes you royalty doesn't it? That makes sense." He said.

"Yeah. But you should be alert too. They will try to make contact with you and try to convince you to kill me and my kind." I warned, still looking at the ground.

He lifted my chin up with his finger so that I was looking into his eyes and said, "No one can convince me to kill you or your kind."

"Let's hope. Well, I must be going. My sisters are waiting. They'll want to know where you stand. They don't trust vampires so it will be hard to get them to listen to anything you say or to even trust you." I said.

"They do have a good reason. But, why do you trust me?"

"Should I not?"

"No, I'm just remotely curious as to why? After all that has happened."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, something inside me is telling me that I should. So I do."

"Well, I'm glad. I will see you tomorrow." He smiled before walking over to a Volvo where his 'brothers' were waiting.

I turned around and got in the car.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"What was what?" I replied.

"Bella, the way he looked at you… it, well it looked like love." She replied. Rose just nodded her head.

"He wouldn't love me." I said.

"Bella, you're the princess of Fairy Island, you are beautiful, talented, strong willed and the most calm and collected person I have ever met! Why wouldn't he love you is the question." Rose replied.

"Rose, did you just give me a compliment that didn't justify me as being below you on anything?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She laughed as Alice pulled out of the parking lot and we headed toward home.

Edward's Point of View

I walked away from her and to my Volvo, where my brothers kept asking me questions through their thoughts. It was getting annoying.

'You like her dude! Admit it! You fell for a Fairy.' Emmett yelled through his thoughts.

'Her emotions… they're pure. She is very collected.' Jasper mused in his thoughts. Not realizing I could hear.

I got in the car, started her and drove out of the parking lot.

"So dude, you going to ask her out? Why is her and her sisters here anyway?" Emmett asked.

"No, I will not ask her out. She wouldn't feel anything for one of the creatures she fears will destroy her home as well as herself." I replied, looking at the road ahead.

"I don't think so… you didn't feel her emotions." Jasper replied.

"So why are they here?" Emmett asked.

"You mean you weren't listening?" I replied.

"We thought we would give you a little privacy." Jasper said.

"Well, the Voturi have attacked their people and have threatened to be back. They killed her father, the king. We should be expecting them coming to ask us to join in." I replied.

"They're princesses? Weird." Emmett replied.

"Have you even tried to talk to one of them?" I asked him.

"No, never had the chance. Although the blonde is hot!" Emmett replied.

"I would like to get to know Alice. She has a good energy around her. She is always content and happy." Jasper added.

"At least you know her name. Emmett calls Rosalie 'the blonde one.'" I laughed.

"Rosalie… Rosalie…? I like that." Emmett mused.

"Oh my…" I sighed.

"So what are we going to do if the volturi shows up to get us to join?" Emmett asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to refuse. I will not hurt Bella or any other fairy." I said as we parked in the driveway. I noticed an unusual black rental car park along side of the black Mercedes. I put my forefinger up to my lips to signal to them to stop taking about it. They both nodded.

I listened for thoughts and I picked up one I haven' t heard in a while. Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward's Point of View

We walked into the house. As soon as we did I noticed a petit girl in the living room. Making the room tense. Jane noticed we had entered and greeted, "Hello, Edward, Jasper and Emmett. It's nice seeing you again."

"Hello Jane." I said before waking over to Carlisle.

'Edward, she wants us to join the volturi in a fight. She says it is against someone who has great power and can destroy us.' Carlisle thought.

"So what do you say?" Jane asked.

They looked at me. I said, "I'm sorry Jane but, no."

"Why? Do you not fear for your lives?" She asked.

"We believe they will not harm anyone. We do not want to get caught in the crossfire. I am sorry but you will have to do this with out us." I replied.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as a major pain came over me. I was now on the floor. Writhing in pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I heard gasps. I looked up to see Jane being held up by vines.

I looked to find the source of them and found Bella standing in the door with Alice and Rosalie at her side.

Bella's Point of view

I got out of the car when we arrived home. Something didn't feel right.

"Girls, something's wrong. Nature's scared. Something evil walks among them." I said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I mean we have a job to do." I said before running into the woods. When I was out of sight I aloud, my wings appear. My sisters were behind me as I flew through the trees. Following the directions, they whispered to me. I found myself behind a big white house. I smelled it. Vampire, and it wasn't the Cullen's.

I went to the front door and I soon heard Edward's voice, "We believe they will not harm anyone. We do not want to be caught in the crossfire. I am sorry but you will have to do this with out us."

"Are you sure about that?" A girls voice asked.

I suddenly heard Edward's cry of pain. I opened the door as my vines encircled the girl causing Edward pain. The Cullen's looked at Edward in relief as they helped him to his feet. My sister's were at my side in an instant.

"Ah… little fairies. Should've known." She hissed.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less of a vampire like you." I replied, the vines tightened around her.

"You shouldn't have interfered." She said and suddenly my sisters were on the floor in pain.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Pain. My power. I'm curious as to why you are not effected." She said.

"I don't know. and I don't care. Stop it… Now!" I tightened the vines even more. She let out a screech.

The pain my sisters were experiencing didn't stop. I didn't know what to do. So I let my vine throw her across the room and I ran to my sisters. They pain on them must have stopped because they both were getting up.

"Bella." Alice whispered. "You let her get away? Why?"

"I couldn't let her hurt you." I said helping her up.

"Oh she will be hurting a lot more when I'm done with her." Rose said flying through the door.

"Rose!" Alice cried and flew after her.

"Alice, wait!" I said, but before I could follow I heard something.

"Bella…" I turned to see Edward looking at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I have to help them." I said.

"We got it." Jasper and Emmet ran out the door.

"Bella, thank you." A women with long brown hair hugged me.

I hugged back, knowing she must be Edward's 'mother'.

"It's no problem. It's my job." I said. "Now I have to…" Before I could finish. Jasper and Emmett walked in with Alice and Rose. Alice was unconscious in Jasper's arms and Rose was walking with Emmett helping her walk. "Alice." I said before walking over to them.

"She's fine, she's just warn out." Jasper said laying her down on the couch.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Not that we're not grateful and all but, what are you girls doing here." Emmett asked.

"Bella can talk to trees. They told her about the new vampire." Rose explained taking a seat on the couch beside Alice.

"I don't talk to trees. They talk to me." I retorted. "They said something evil was walking among them. They were frightened."

"How did you get here so fast?" A man with blonde hair asked us.

"We flew of course!" Rose answered.

"Let's start from the beginning, what exactly happened?" The man asked us.

"Well, we got to our home and Bella told us that something was happening with nature. She said it was a new vampire and took off into the trees. Alice and I followed and we followed her here." Rose explained.

"And I was about to knock and ask if you have seen the new vampire but instead I heard Edward cry out in pain and I knew she was here. And you know the rest." I replied.

"Why would you do that? Help us?" The brown haired women asked.

"Because… I don't believe you are bad. I help the good and kill the wicked. That's what I do." I said. They all had a grateful and happy look on their faces.

"Thank you Bella." Edward said for the first time.

"It's no problem." I said.

"Rose… Bella…" Alice said waking up.

"Alice we're here." Rose said softly.

"Vampire!" She said getting up fast.

Rose pushed her back down, "Gone. She won't be back for a while. I don't think she realized who we are."

"Good. I wanted to drown her in my own water." Alice replied.

"I don't think you can drown a vampire." Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"You can when you put the water directly into their lungs and drown them from the inside." She replied. They all looked at her a little frightened.

"Don't worry. She only tried it once. She only uses her power for self defence." I replied and they all relaxed.

"Yeah, the one you got to be scared of is me." Rose said.

"Rose… not now." I said to her.

"Why you Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Because I control the thing that kills you." She said then turned back to Alice.

"Fire?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Yes." She replied. They all took a step back.

"We should go." I said helping Alice up.

"You don't have to, dear." The brown haired women said worriedly.

"No, we have to go report this to our mother. Who knows what will happen if she hears about this through the wind." I said.

"if you must. We hope to meet again." She smiled.

"Us too. Thank you." I said and followed my sisters out the door.

"Bella, wait." Edward called. As I turned around Edward's lips touched mine, "Thank you again." He said with a sigh.

"N-no problem." I said before jumping off the top step, letting my wings appear and following after my sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Edward's point of view

I cannot believe I kissed her! I mean it was only for a second but it was amazing. I felt an electric current go through me. I walked back in the house and noticed the smiles on everyone's faces.

"I like her." Esme said.

"I do too." I said.

"Of course you do lover boy!" Emmett said taking the same seat and Rosalie did when she was here.

"Don't call me that." I said to him.

"She's a nice girl Edward." Carlisle complimented.

"Yes I know. But she doesn't like me that way." I said.

"I would like to beg to differ. She wasn't just saving you because it was her job." Jasper added.

"What did you feel, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"She felt fear and pain when she heard Edward." Jasper said to us.

"She does like you, Eddy." Emmett exclaimed.

"Don't call me that either, and do you think she does?" I asked Jazz.

"Yes, strongly." He replied with a smile.

"Anyways, the thing now is, what are we going to do about Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. But I am not fighting with them." I said.

"Of course not. Definitely not after what just happened. They saved you Edward, while others probably wouldn't have." Esme said.

"And besides… we wouldn't dream of taking away your happiness." Carlisle smiled.

"We should call the Denali coven and warn them. They should come and stay with us until this is over." Esme said and headed for the phone.

"That's a good idea. It's safer." Carlisle said before thinking, 'Just ignore Tanya. She will get the hint after seeing how you are with Bella.'

"Aright." I said before walking up the stairs, to my room.

Bella's point of view

I followed my sisters through the forest to my house. This time we took our time considering Rose and I had to somewhat carry Alice. The whole way there, I kept thinking about Edward and the feel of his lips on mine. I was glad that fairies blood do not tempt vampires or I wouldn't have gotten the chance to actually get to know Edward. I think I love him. But I don't know if he loves me. although I think he might considering he kissed me. but that could have been just a friendly thank you kiss. Oh who am I kidding! I love Edward Cullen and I think he likes me. I hope he asked me out!

"Bella?" Rose asked. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. I think I just came to my senses… Edward freaking Cullen likes me!" I exclaimed.

"What finally told you?" She asked.

"He kind of… kissed me before we left…" I said. I forgot to tell them.

"He what?" Rose and Alice exclaimed!

"It wasn't anything big, just a peck." I defended.

"A kiss is a kiss!" Alice replied.

"Well, it's no big deal… it just made me realize that I love him." I said looking at the ground below me.

"Awweeee… Bella's in love!" Rose giggled.

"Awweeee… Edward loves Bella!" Alice giggled.

"You two are weird." I said before landing on the ground and walking to the house.

"We're not the ones in love with a vampire!" Rose said.

"Oh no… you two just like them. I see the way you look at Emmett, Rose. Same for you and Jasper, Alice." I said to them.

"Nu uh!" They replied.

"Uh huh! You like them and they like you." I said.

"They like us?" They looked at each other then at me.

"Yeah. They look at you the same way Edward looks at me." I said.

"Really?!?" They exclaimed with smiles.

"Yes. No you have to get your men. But you can do that after you girls are at full strength." I said as we laid Alice on the couch.

"Girls is that… Alice, dear what happened?" Mom said as she came in the living room.

"Vampire… well more like six but only one bad. She has a power." I answered.

"Six vampires! What do you mean that only one of them is bad?" She replied.

"Well, there are five vampires that live here in forks. They only hunt animals, not humans. The bad vampire was, I think, a part of the Volturi and was here to recruit them but, when they refused they used their power on one of them and then Bella saved him." Rose explained.

"Him? Bella… why would you save him? A vampire?" She asked.

"Because I believe he's good and has a soul and…" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"And she loves him." Rose smiled.

"You love a vampire?!? Are you insane!?" Mom exclaimed.

"Possibly. However, I believe they are good. Not once did they try and hurt us!" I replied.

"That's what they do! They lure you in and when they can, they turn against you and… kill you!" Mom said in tears.

"Mom, it's…" Alice started.

"Don't say it is okay. It is not. I forbid you from seeing him. You're just like your father!" She said.

"Mother, I love him!" I said.

"Oh, you love him… You love him… that's just perfect!" She was now in hysterics.

"Mom, can't we all meet with them once so you can see that they aren't evil?" I asked.

"Fine. One meeting. Here in our house, where we are most powerful." She said, "Try to make it tonight." She said to me.

"Fine." I said and walked to the phone. It rang before I could pick it up. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked.

"Yeah, this is me." I replied.

"Um, I needed to warn you, the other vegetarian coven is coming here. We are going to warn them about the volturi. Also we would like it if one of you could be here when they came." Edward said.

"Well, I was just about to call, mom does not believe us when we say your good. She doesn't want us to see you but, she wants to meet with you and your family once to see for herself if you are good or not." I said.

"Alright, we'll be there. The other coven should be here in a half an hour and then we will come over there." He said quickly.

"Do you know my address?" I asked.

"No need, we'll follow your scent. I will see you later." He said.

"Alright, bye." I said before hanging up the phone.

"They're coming over with the other coven in a half an hour." I told mom.

"What other coven?" Mom asked.

"The only other vegetarian coven there is. There's only two apparently and they're coming here." I told her.

" 'Vegetarian?" She asked.

"Oh, that's what they call themselves." I laughed.

"Well let's hope they are 'vegetarian.'" She said before going to set up the dining room.

"Don't worry, Bella. Mom will see that they are good and totally let us see the guys." Rose said to me.

"Let's hope." I said and sat down on the couch for what was the longest half hour of my life.

Edward's point of view

After the call with Bella, I started to worry. Her mother didn't want her to see me. Well technically, she didn't want her daughters talking to vampires in general but that just says that she definitely wouldn't want her daughter dating one.

I heard the steps of the Denali Coven come up the front steps and knock on the door. Carlisle got up off the couch and opened the front door.

"Hello friends, come in." He said to them.

"Carlisle. What was the emergency?" Eleazar asked as he walked in with they others following close behind him. I could already hear Tanya's hopes of my changing my mind on dating her. It looks like she is up for disappointment.

"Well, we have news. But, we would like to show you instead. And warn you about something." He answered.

"Show us what Carlisle?" Carmen, Eleazar's mate, asked.

"Please, follow us." He said before nodding to me to show them the way. I had a better understanding of Bella's scent.

Everyone followed behind me. We soon arrived at a house. Well, we can call it a house, looks more like a mansion to me but, anyways what else do you expect from royalty?

"Why are we here?" Irina asked. She was the sister of Tanya and Kate Denali. Also a part of the Denali coven.

"Who is inside is what we have to show you. But please, keep an open mind." Carlisle said as we walked to the door. I knocked.

I heard someone walk to the door and open it.

Bella stood there with a smile, "Hey, come on in." She said and smiled at me.

I smiled back, walked in, and stood by her as the others walked in. I leant down and whispered, "Nervous?"

"Very." She whispered back.

"Don't be." I said and I saw the Goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Okay, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina, I would like you to meet Bella Swan. Do you know what she is?" Carlisle asked.

"A fairy?!" Eleazar exclaimed. "You brought us to meet this filth?!"

I growled at what he was calling Bella. She's not filth! She's gold!

I felt a hand on my arm I looked to see Bella.

"Edward, it's okay, they don't know." I calmed at her words.

'Who is she? Why is Edward looking at her that way? It looks like how Eleazar looks at Carmen!' Tanya thought angrily.

"Eleazar, please, you knew about the war?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. You didn't? I have been monitoring them lately and I have heard about it. They say they are trash and are too powerful to keep around. They can destroy us all." He explained in an angry tone.

Suddenly the front door was slammed shut but the wind.

"Mom." Bella said before a women walked in with Alice and Rosalie behind her.

"Please, let's take this somewhere more suitable." She said to us, turned around and walked into what seemed like the dining room. By her thoughts, she was not happy as to what my kind was saying about them. We followed, our family sat on one side of the long table while Bella's on the other. I stood on the side by the wall next to Bella.

'Why is he so content with the fairy?' Eleazar questioned in his thoughts.

"Now, I think we have some things to discuss?" Bella's mother asked.

"Yes, we heard about the war between our two kinds and my family wants nothing but to live in peace with you and your kind." Carlisle spoke first.

"and why is that?" She asked. She was replaying the death of her husband over and over in her head. It was awful. No wonder she hated us so. I am just thankful Bella did not see it.

"Edward, you okay?" Bella asked. I hadn't noticed I was wincing.

"Yeah, your mother is just thinking of something horrible, that's all." I said looking at Mrs. Swan. Everyone was looking at us.

"You read minds?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"So you know why I'm protective." She said.

"I cannot believe they did that." I said.

"You never can until you see it." She said softly.

"What is it? What is it that you were thinking of?" Bella asked her. looking at me worriedly.

"Your father's death." She said to her.

"You said it wasn't painful to us. You lied?" Alice asked.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't want you to hurt." She said to her softly.

"Either way we hurt. But that is not why we're here." Bella said, her hand lay on my shoulder, relaxingly.

"Yes, well I wanted to ask a couple of questions about fairies. We are already on your side but, our distant family here is a little hesitant." Carlisle said to Mrs. Swan.

"What is it you need to know?" She seemed to be more at ease now, after seeing how Bella was with me. She has never seen Bella like this before.

"How exactly did the war happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we had gotten word that a group of vampires was coming to talk to us about some kind of treaty. So we accepted their offer and aloud them inside out castle. They had brought many of their soldiers with them. We had no idea why. We met with their leaders. They had called themselves the Volturi." Mrs. Swan started. "Instead of them coming to create a treaty, they had come to capture us. They demanded that we only use our magic when they say and for us to follow their rules. Of course, if we stopped using our magic, the world would die. Nature would die. So, we disagreed strongly. They did not take that well, they threatened our land and race. That started the war."

"So instead of being smart you were dumb?" Tanya asked.

"Standing up for nature and our kind is not dumb. Without our powers you'd have no where to live." Bella said angrily. I put my arm around her and placed soothing circles in her right arm with my thumb. She relaxed a little. I could see Bella loved her spot in the world, loved her people and her job to help nature.

'Ugh. Seriously? She gets his attention, the fairy? I'm way prettier! And I'm part of the inferior race.' Tanya thought.

I growled and she immediately focused back on the conversation.

"So you do not want to hurt and take over?" Carmen asked.

"No, what on earth would give you that… never mind. I think I know what is spreading that." Mrs. Swan said.

"Aright, we're with you. The volturi have gone too far now." Kate spoke up for the first time.

"Thank you." She said with a relaxing smile. "Now I have a few questions about your… eating habits."

"What would you like to know?" Carlisle asked.

"Is it true you only hunt animals?" She replied.

"Yes. We do not want to hurt humans." He answered.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"We do not want to be the monsters that we were made into. We want to live in peace with the world, without them knowing about us of course." He replied.

"That's good enough for me." She said with a smile. And stood up from where she was sitting.

"Thank you. We will leave now." He said, stood up, and shook her hand before walking out the front door with the others following behind.

I turned to Bella and said, "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said sadly. We both walked out to the front door and I built up the courage and asked, "Bella, would… would you like to… go out sometime?"

'Smooth Edward, very smooth!' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said with a smile. I gave her a hug before quickly running in the direction of my new favourite home.

**~*~ Review please? ~*~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella's Point of View

I shut the door and leaned against it for a second. Then it finally hit me, I just got asked out my Edward Cullen!

"I just got asked out." I said running into the living room and flopping onto the couch.

"Took the boy long enough!" Rose said.

"You are such a downer, Rose!" I said.

"I just state the facts!" She replied.

"Who cares? My little sister has a date with Edward Cullen!" Alice exclaimed.

"I like that boy. He might be a vampire but, he is closer to human kind by his mind reading. They are all different then other vampires. The way he looked at you, or the way he growled when someone said something insulting about you, he loves you Bell." Mom smiled, "I approve."

"Thank you, mom!" I said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now off to bed you three. You have school tomorrow!" She said pushing us to the stairs. I never knew time could pass that quickly. We all ran upstairs and into our rooms. I dressed quickly and went to bed. I fell asleep quickly and deeply.

I awoke in the morning feeling fresh and excited. I smelled Edward's scent in my room but shrugged it off. I must really be going insane.

I got up, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I waked down the staircase and into the kitchen to grab my bag.

"Hey Bella, you go on ahead and take your car. I'll bring ms. Slowpoke we call a sister." Rose said.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from in her room.

"Alright, I'll see you at school." I walked out the front door and got into my lime green Volkswagen beetle. I loved it.

I parked in the parking lot and everyone was staring at this one spot. I looked over and seen Edward with the rude strawberry blonde-haired woman from last night. I felt a little bit of jealousy but soon got over it when I seen that he looked annoyed. I got out of the car and began to walk to my locker.

"Bella!" I turned to see Edward walking up to me.

"Oh, hey." I said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" he asked as we continued to walk to my locker.

"Pretty good. So it looks like we have new students." I said as I opened my locker and put my books in.

"Yeah, they have to keep up appearances too so Irina, Kate and Tanya have transferred here." He explained.

"That's cool." I said.

"You really think so?" He looked at me surprisingly.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth… no. Tanya gets on my last nerve." He said.

"How is that?" I asked looking at him.

"It's nothing really."

"Edward just tell me."

"Well, she sort of has a little well, a big crush on me, for a lack of a better term."

"I would have never guessed." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand.

"please don't let her bother you though." He said to me almost pleadingly.

"I won't Edward. I promise." I said to him.

"Hey Edward." We turned and seen the blonde from last night walk up to us. She looked at me, "Hi, you're Bella right? I'm Kate." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi." I greeted.

"What classes do you two have first period?" Kate asked.

"I have English." I said.

"I have history." Edward replied.

"Oh! I have English with you Bella!" She smiled.

"Great." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you there!" She said and walked away.

"Is she a nice one or one that I shouldn't let bother me?" I asked Edward.

"She's nice, she's the collected one of the family. The ones you watch out for are Irina and Tanya. They don't like change unless it is good for them." He said.

"And I wouldn't go in the good category." I sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're in my good category." He smiled.

"You're in mine too." I smiled back.

"So, do you want to go out this Friday?" He asked.

"You know that's tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"Sure. But, what are we doing so I know what to wear."

He chuckled and said, "Nothing fancy I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"Sounds good." I replied. "Just think, yesterday I thought we were enemies. And here we are, going out on a date."

He smiled, "Well yesterday I just thought you were a beautiful human, then I figured out you are so much more."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Extremely." He smiled and I found myself leaning in and he was too.

"Hey guys!" We jumped and looked to see Tanya, she looked a little too happy to break us up. "Sorry, did I interrupt something.

"No." I said and at the same time, Edward said, "Yes."

I gave him a look that said, 'be polite.' He sighed.

"well I was wondering what classes you two have this morning." Tanya asked. She was obviously just asking Edward so I didn't say anything.

"I have history." Edward sighed. He tensed up. Uh-oh.

"Same here!" She smiled and said, "See you then!" while walking toward the history building.

"Something tells me that wasn't a mistake." I mumbled.

"You promised it wouldn't bother you." Edward said.

"It's just a little hard, considering she's throwing herself at you." I said.

"But I don't want her. You're the one I asked out, not her. remember that." He said to me.

"Alright, well, I got to get to class. I'll see you during math." I said and walked to the English building where I met up with Rose, Alice and Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella's point of View

During English I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about how Tanya could be flirting her way into Edward's heart right now while I'm stuck here. But, then I start to think about all the ways he's probably ignoring her and I feel happier.

The bell rang and I walked with my sisters to math class. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I walked in and noticed Tanya sitting in the seat in front of him. I sighed inwardly before sitting in the seat I sat at yesterday.

"How was English?" Edward asked.

"Boring, I had already learned all of this stuff in my old school." I replied.

"Imagine repeating high school every four or five years." He whispered to me.

"I pity you so much right now." I said.

He chuckled and I could hear the whispers of the trees outside. They were telling me that Tanya was glaring at me. I love having best friends that no one else, besides nature fairies, can talk too!

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. The trees are whispering to me that's all." I replied in a whisper.

"What are they saying?" He asked.

"You probably already know about it." I said.

"Try me." He said.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down : Tanya is listening. The trees told me that she was glaring at me.

He chuckled and wrote: You amaze me.

I wrote: Glad to be of service.

He chuckled again before we both started to concentrate on our work. The day continued that way. We would meet after class and he would walk me to my next.

It was lunch and everyone was still staring at the now, six, new girls. They stared mainly at Edward and me. It was as if they'd never seen a guy and a girl talk before! After the shock wore off on them, they stared in shock of my sisters taking to Edward's brothers. Is it that surprising we would talk to them?

"Edward, why is everyone staring at us and our siblings?" I asked.

"Well, we don't really socialize much so it's a shock to see us talking to you." He replied.

"Oh I can here the girls now, 'them? They talk to them?'" I said.

"That's exactly what the girls are saying. The guys are saying, 'Now the Cullen's decide to date?!?'" He chuckled.

"Yeah why is that. Why would you want to go out with me?" I asked.

"Because you're different. You stand out more from the others. You actually care about the world and everything that everyone takes for granted. I love that about you." I blushed as we kept walking to the cafeteria. "I also love the way you blush whenever I compliment you."

I blushed deeper and said, "Stop it!" and playfully hit him.

He opened the door and held it as I walked in.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He replied with a smile. I saw my sisters with the Cullen boys and Kate at their table. I began to walk over but got dragged back by Edward, "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to lay my things down and then I got to show you my way of getting food." I smiled, walked over to the table.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, I just got to show Edward something." I said, grabbed his hand and took him behind the school. No one was around so I took out my packet of powder.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"My powder. Watch and learn." I said before sprinkling it on the ground. Roots appeared and it grew bigger and bigger until I had an apple tree in front of me. I smiled at Edward's expressionless look.

I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Yum." I said before picking the couple I grew. I turned to Edward and he was looking at me weird, "What?"

"Is it really safe to leave a rare apple tree here behind the school?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry, it won't grow any more apples. I changed its structure so it would only grow those ones I wanted and none more." I said to him.

"You are different." He smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said before walking back to the cafeteria and to our table. Tanya and Irina were already there.

I gave Alice and Rosalie their apples and sat down.

"Where'd you get the apples?" Emmett asked. I looked at him with a look that said, 'Really?'

"She's the nature fairy Emmett." Rosalie reminded him.

"Makes sense." He said then turned back to Rosalie, bringing her into another conversation. I rolled my eyes and bit into my apple.

"So Edward, what class do you have after this?" Tanya asked Edward. She sat on the other side of him while I was on the left.

"Biology." He said, not paying attention to her.

"Same!" She smiled and smirked at me.

"Alice, fill me up?" I asked and pushed my empty glass toward her.

She looked around, no one, for once, was watching so she hovered her hand over the glass and it filled with water. I smiled and said, "thanks."

"Don't mention it." She said before turning back to Jasper.

"So, Bella, I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's a good time." I smiled and took another bite out of my apple.

"Great." He smiled.

Tanya glared at me before turning back to Irina. Something told me I was not going to get along with her at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella's point of view

Edward and I walked to biology early so then Tanya would not disrupt us. Edward felt the same way I do about her, he was just too much of a gentleman to say anything to her. Although I probably won't have a problem if she goes too far.

Edward's arm would slightly graze mine every occasionally as we walked. I know I have only known him for a day, but I already love this man! He was sweet, caring, and not to mention, extremely gorgeous. He really seems to care about me. He could be with Tanya – who is rough around the edges – but she is way prettier then I, but there is no possible way that she could be smarter, I am drawing the line there. However, he chose me.

I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked.

"What? A girl can't be happy?" I replied.

"Yes, she can but you just seemed to get happier by the second." He said.

"Well, I'm just happy." I smiled at him.

"Uh-huh." He kept walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm still not used to it yet. I can usually read everyone's thoughts but with you, nothing. It's almost like I'm human again, if not for the other voices around me, I would think I didn't have a gift. It's a little frustrating."

"Well, all of us are like that all of the time. Can't hear a single thought." I told him

"How do you live? Although, the thought of it being completely quiet, after hearing things for so long, it sounds kind of peaceful." He said. We had stopped now. We were next to a bench so I sat and he followed and sat with me.

"I bet. I don't know what I would do if I heard every thought in everyone's head. I would probably kill a lot of people because of what they think." I said with a little laugh escaping my lips.

"I sometimes want to just kill people, but I haven't thought about killing people until I met you." He said.

"That's comforting. I bring you to murder." I replied.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I only ever want to kill someone when they have thought wrongly of you."

"I bet people do that often huh?"

"Not really, there are surprisingly very calm, good natured people here. However, I would love to kill some people. Many males at this school have vile thoughts. They make me almost go mad."

"I bet. I cannot imagine what the girls are thinking about you. I would probably die." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Really?" He asked.

"I wouldn't literally die now but, I wouldn't last long without puking, then killing them and I'm a fairy, I don't kill people. it takes a lot to make me mad." I replied.

"You mean like when someone insults your family or people?" Edward asked looking at me, straight into my eyes.

"Exactly. We have done nothing wrong except exist. We only use our powers for nature and protection. Nothing more. When Tanya insulted my mother and father like that, I almost lost it and I shouldn't have." I said truthfully.

"I get it. Moreover, existing is not wrong. If you didn't exist, I would be meaningless to this life." He stroked the side of my face with his fingers.

"No you wouldn't you'd find someone better. Someone who's smart, pretty and nice." I said.

"Bella, you aren't any of those things." He said. I felt as if I would cry. "Bella, you aren't pretty, you're beautiful. You are intelligent, not just smart and you are the most well hearted person I have ever met."

I smiled; our faces were only inches apart. I found myself once more leaning in. Our lips were a centimetre apart when the bell rang. We both sighed before breaking apart and quickly walking to Biology class.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Biology was interesting because once again, Tanya glared at me throughout the class, but besides that, she had to sit with Mike Newton. A male, who has not stopped staring at me.

Edward caught on to why I giggled and smile at me.

During school the next day, Edward and I did not really talk to each other. Not because we were avoiding each other or anything but because we were so caught up in our thoughts about tonight that we haven't really talked at all to anyone.

At home, I was flipping out. I had no idea what to wear! I know I could just wear jeans but I had no shirt to wear! I was in a state of panic.

I searched and searched through my big closet. Nothing. Rose and Alice then came in with shoes, shirt and jeans.

I smiled at them and said, "Thanks girls! You are the best sisters ever!" I said and gave them a hug.

"It's what we're here for." Rose smiled and she and Alice walked out.

I got dressed and looked in the mirror. Not too casual but not too fancy either. It was perfect! I was wearing a brown and white tube top, black leather jacket with some pumps. (.com/cgi/set?id=15536199)

I walked down the stairs and never really noticed the time until now. Wow, I just noticed I was in my closet for two and a half hours straight. Only a half an hour left. I hurried up the stairs again and into my bathroom. I straightened my hair quickly and put on lip-gloss and a little eyeliner. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and went straight to the living room where I collapsed onto the sofa.

"Ha ha. It is quite funny seeing you run around your room and closet trying to find something to wear for your date with Edward. It shows you really care about how you look around him." Alice smiled. "Either that or I am washing off on you."

"You are washing off on me. What are you contagious? Plus, I want to look nice for him I mean, he beautiful while I'm… not." I said. "And don't say it's because he's a vampire because he'd still be beautiful if he was human or any other creature."

"Bella, you are beautiful. You may not see it, but you are." Rose said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I got up and opened the door. The stood Edward, he didn't look happy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You really think you're not beautiful?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Eavesdropping much?" I asked, he just stared, waiting for my answer. "No, I don't think I am beautiful."

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me into a hug. He pulled away before saying, "I told you before… you are beautiful Bella. Every guy in the school things you are. I should know."

"I don't know. I still think they're half blind." I said.

"I'm not though. My eyesight is perfect remember? And right now I see the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my existence." He smiled.

"You could be a little biased."

"I could be, but then again, the others are not biased." He said, then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said then yelled, "See you later girls."

"See ya!" Yelled Alice.

"Get out of here you two!" Rose said from the living room.

"I feel so loved." I said after I shut the door.

Edward walked me over to the Volvo and opened my door for me.

"Always a gentleman." I said.

"wouldn't be much of myself if I wasn't" he said before shutting my door and walked over to his side.

He got in, started the car and said, "Bella, you are the most unique and wonderful women I have ever met," before backing out of the driveway and off to Port Angeles.

"Thanks. You're pretty unique yourself." I replied.

He chuckled and drove easily down the highway. We drove in a comfortable silence until Edward decided to break it.

"So how was your life before moving here?"

"Not that exciting. I did not live on Fairy island with my father and mother though. When we got old enough, our parents got us a house near the island and we would live there during the week but on Fridays after school we would go back to the island and stay there for the weekend." I replied.

"What does the island look like?" He asked.

"It's truly beautiful. I wish to go back one day to see the flowers, trees, and the beautiful lake that the water fairies created for the kids. My mother used to take us there all the time. Everything was at peace before. Now, it's tense and everyone's scared."

"It sounds way more fantasy then reality."

"It does, it is sometimes hard to believe it is real. But then I remember, I'm the princess and I go back and everything is still there."

"You hope to go back one day don't you?" He asked sadly.

"I have to." I looked down at my hands then said, "I hope you can come with me when the time comes. You and your family would love it there, everything Is peaceful, and everyone would know what you were so there wouldn't be any secrets." I smiled at him.

His face lit up when I said that and said, "You would really want to take a vampire to your island even though vampires are what started the trouble in the first place?"

"You and your family are different. I believe that. Your family is not like those creatures who would like to believe they are civil. You are all different. You're different." I voice lowered at the last sentence.

"I would love to come and see this place that you call home." He smiled, looked at me, and then quickly turned back to the road.

I smiled and asked, "So what's your favourite color?"

He looked at me, laughed then said, "You want to know my favourite color?"

"Yeah, I want to know everything about you so start talking!" I replied.

"Blue." He replied, "Yours?"

"Gold." I said without thinking. I blushed, he definitely noticed, and I said, "Or Brown."

"Why did you blush and hesitate when you said gold?" Of course, he would ask.

I blushed deeper and said, "It's embarrassing."

"I won't judge or laugh I promise." He smiled.

"Fine, it's… the color of your eyes right now." I said looking back down at my hands.

I think I saw a smirk on his face, he actually enjoyed that I liked the color because it was his eye color.

"Why brown?" He asked in confusion.

"Because I miss brown. Everything here is green and on the island, they have the nice sandy beaches that were the lightest shade of brown. I used to spend most of my time there." I said looking out the window.

"What did you do on the beach all the time?" He asked.

"I just stared out the ocean, thinking. When I was little I used to imagine what the outside world was like. I never started going off the island until I was fifteen. We were home schooled until then." I said.

"What do you think about now when you look out into the ocean?" He asked.

"You really want to know everything about me don't you? I thought I was asking the questions?" I laughed.

"Well, I'll answer all of yours if you answer mine and as for your first question. I'm interested in everything about you." He smiled at me again before turning back to the road.

"Well, I think about life. I usually just think about fairy tales." I blushed looking out the window.

"Fairy tales? Why?" He asked.

"In fairy tales, princesses get their prince. I always wonder when I'm going to get my happy ending."

"You will get your happy ending, Bella. You have to." He said looking out the windshield, his face serious.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to be one of those princesses who fall for a commoner, because every prince I have met have been spoiled rich kids who don't know how to hold a door open for a girl. Trust me, Rose went all out when one prince did that to her. It was bad."

"Well, let us hope Emmett can be chivalrous. He likes her a lot."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He couldn't stop talking about holding her up when she was weak after you girls left." He chuckled.

"That's good considering she likes him too." I smiled.

We then pulled up to a little restaurant. It was perfect for a first date.

"You sure know how to pick a place." I said.

"Well, I have been known for my keen sense in these things." He said, got out and walked over to my door.

"Oh so you take all your first dates here?" I asked as he opened my door.

"Oh yes, considering you are the very first girl I have gone on a date with in over a century." He laughed.

"Well, so far, you are doing alright." I smiled.

"Good to know." He smiled before holding the front door of the restaurant open for me.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"Nothing less, for a princess." He whispered in my ear as we walked over to the podium.

"You're a poet and I didn't know it." I said to him.

"I can do a rhyme anytime." He chuckled as the women assessed Edward. I gave her a little glare and she ignored it.

"Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Edward said politely.

She took us to a table in the back. I was surprised that she didn't bring us to the middle where she could keep an eye on Edward. Guess she moved on or something.

"The waitress will be out to take your orders shortly." She smiled, and then moved on.

"Wow, first girl besides you, Rosalie and Alice who hasn't been drooling all over me."

"So I've noticed." I smiled at the fact he didn't noticed I kind of did drool over him after first talking to him. "So, back to the questions… what's your favourite genre of music?"

"I have to say, classical. Hip hop and rock is just too much for me." He smiled. "Yourself?"

"Classical, Debussy is great." I said.

"You like Debussy? Never would have guessed." He said, not totally convincing. I knew that look from Alice.

"You knew I liked that, how?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

"Uh huh. You have the look. Alice's 'I'm lying' look." I said.

"Okay, well…" Then he stopped just before the waitress came, took our drink orders, then left.

"One, why are you getting something? You don't eat, second, continue what you were going to say." I demanded.

"Well, I'm not ordering anything to eat, but I'm ordering a drink for you." He smiled, "And… I kind of knew you liked Debussy because…"

"Because…?"

"Well, this might seem like stalker material but, I seen the CD… in your room."

"You were in my room?" I asked.

He nodded and said, "You're interesting when you sleep. You talk."

"Shouldn't you have been sleeping?"

"I don't sleep."

"Never?"

"Not at all. So, I was hunting when I just wanted to see you so I strolled passed your house and heard you talking. You said my name and I thought you might have seen me but when I looked up at the window above me, it was dark and no one was there so I hopped up and seen you sleeping." He explained.

"So you…?"

"So, I watched you sleep. You talked a lot. But while watching you I saw the Debussy CD on your desk."

"So that's why I smelled you in my room! I thought I was going crazy! You know, a normal person would think that was weird, but…" I started, he looked worried before I said, "I think it's kind of sweet."

He relaxed and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, what other guy would just sit there and watch a girl sleep. Any other person would have thought it was boring."

"It wasn't all that boring, like I said before, you talked." He said.

"What exactly did I say that amused you?" I asked just before the women came back with our drinks. She asked, "What can I get for you?"

Edward looked at me.

"I'll have the mushroom Ravioli." I said, she quickly jot it down on the pad then turned to Edward.

"Nothing for me." He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He gave her a breath taking smile before she turned and walked away. Edward turned back to me and said, "like a said before, you said my name a little, you said a couple of things about 'sand' and, you said that… uh…" He looked down.

"What did I say?" I asked, immediately alert.

"You said that… you loved me."

I blushed so deep I think I would have burst, "Oh my god!" I didn't know how to react to that, I was so embarrassed. We haven't even finished our first date yet and I already technically told him I loved him. This is so not going how I planned it."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a dream." He said.

"But…"

"I said don't worry about it. It's okay that you don't feel that way in reality." He reassured me.

" But, that's just it…" I said, "It is true."

"You do love me?" He said, sadness that was there before has quickly dissipated.

"Yes, but it's alright if you don't love me." I said looking down at my hands that were placed on my lap.

"Bella, look at me." He said, I was too scared to but I did. "Bella, I love you too." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I, is the question to be asked." I laughed considering my sisters had asked me that same question. "What?"

"My sisters asked me that same question, after we kissed, while we were carrying Alice home." I blushed at the memory.

"Well, they were right to ask you that. I do love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

The waitress then came with my meal, asked Edward if he had changed his mind and when he refused her, she left us alone.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked.

"Uh, well I play the piano and I read a lot, but I usually hunt when I have absolutely nothing to do." He said.

"What do you hunt?" I asked out of plain curiosity.

"Well, whatever is near by mostly. However, we have to go to over populated places so we don't endanger the wildlife around here."

"That's a good. Not the having to far away part but the not endangering animals part." He looked at me weirdly, "I am the nature fairy you know. animals are a part of it." I added and he just nodded.

"So can you talk to animals or something?" He asked.

"No, I just get a general idea of their emotions and what they desire. I usually just help around the forest. I don't know exactly what they are thinking." I answered.

"that's cool. You and jasper have something in common." He said. I looked at him weirdly, "He can feel animals emotions?" I asked.

"Not animals, humans. He's an empath. He can feel and control the emotions around him." He explained.

"That is so cool. No offence but that is cooler then mind reading." I said to him jokingly.

"Oh I know it is. I would rather know what a person is feeling then what they are actually thinking sometimes." He laughed.

"Yeah." I said and took a bite out of my ravioli.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Edward asked.

I swallowed before saying, "Well, I like to play guitar, I know a little bit of the piano but, not very well. Alice is the music person in the family. Music comes with her power in some ways. But I like to read, I write a little, um… and I love photography. Landscapes are the best to photograph." I said.

"Really? Why landscapes?" He asked.

"Well, I think pictures can sometimes show someone of some things soul. And that's exactly what it does to nature. It shows the pure soul of nature." I explained, "Plus, I like to capture the moments no one pays attention of."

"I wonder what a photo would show of me considering I have no soul to show." He said.

"I don't believe you do not have a soul Edward. If you didn't, we wouldn't be here." I said and finished my dinner.

"That is to be debated. Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. I was still in the shock that Edward believed he had no soul. The good kindhearted man I am with right now, he would have to have a soul.

Edward paid the bill and we both left. We were next to his car but after he opened my door I said, "Edward, don't think you don't have a soul because, if you didn't, you wouldn't be you." I smiled and got in the car. He smiled as he walked over to his side and got in quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

We went to the theatres and they were having one of the few, 'Old Movie Nights.' Which means that we got to watch the black and white version of 'Dracula.' We laughed at all the fake things about vampires and how the effects were really bad compared to the movies made now.

Overall, the movie was great. I had a blast with Edward. He was really just like a normal guy. Well, I disagree with my own notion; he is nothing like a normal guy! He's better! You would be lucky to go on a date with a guy like him. He's polite, caring and funny. Besides his cold skin – which I hardly notice – and his different color eyes – which I love – he is just like a human.

All the way back to my house he explained everything about his family and vice versa. Apparently Emmett is the family clown. He loves to tease people and goof around but, he could be a softy when it comes to family. Jasper is a very calm and is the newest member of the Cullen family so he still has a little trouble with self-control while around humans. But, he is getting better and can now actually be in touching distance. It is a good thing our blood isn't that appealing to vampires or I would feel bad for Alice and Jasper. Esme is the mother figure of the family. She adopted Edward, Jasper and Emmett as her sons after losing her own child while she was still human and being changed. So she treats them like sons rather then brothers. Carlisle is Esme's mate and the father figure of the family. He works as a doctor at the hospital. I asked how does he do it with the blood and apparently he has been working on his control for centuries – as in plural! – And no longer has the thirst for human blood. He is also the first to come up with the vegetarian lifestyle. I admired his strength for that. It must have been hard, to be alone and still try to not kill humans. It must have taken a lot of strength. In addition, if he didn't come up with this lifestyle, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to Edward.

Apart from Carlisle, Edward is the oldest of the family. I was shocked. I was on a date with an old guy. You think I would have been repulsed. I actually found it, intriguing. That just added to his character even more. He was around during the wars and even experienced all, if not, most of the nineteen hundreds!

I told him about my mother, Alice and Rosalie. He was interested when I told him about our family and how we all became royalty. It was different. It was a part of my family tree, but my family was chosen out of respect for one of the founders of the island and my great, great grandmother, Eliza Swan. She lead everyone a long time ago and it just kept on down the line and I am next in line for the thrown. I didn't tell him that part though. I didn't want him to know that I would have to leave soon because I have to become queen.

Edward soon drove up my driveway and I didn't want the night to end but, I guess it had to at one point. Edward walked over to my side, opened my door for me and walked me to the front door.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun." I smiled.

"It was no problem. I had a great time too." He replied. Then there was the awkward silence that I did not like. What are we supposed to do? Shake, hug, kiss just say 'bye'? This was so confusing.

"Well, I guess I will see you later?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, gave me a hug and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, he let go of me and walked to his car.

I walked inside and my sisters and mother immediately jumped out of the living room over to me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Was it fun?" Mom asked.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"We talked, went to dinner and a movie and yes I had fun." I replied.

"Dinner? But vampires don't eat." Mom said.

"Well, I had dinner while we talked." I laughed.

"What did you guys talk about?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just about our interests, you know the usual." I said.

"Oh really? Then why did it look like you said, 'I love you too' when you hugged him?" Rose asked.

"You peeked?!" I asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you to come home so we could tell you Rose and I got dates with Emmett and Jasper so we were watching for you. So, you really told him you love him?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh em gee!" Alice said bouncing up and down. Mom just smiled a huge smile and Rose was laughing at Alice.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I said and walked up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, honey." Mom called as I walked up the stairs.

"oh, I probably will." I mumbled to myself.

I walk down the hall and into my room. As soon as I walked in I smelled Edward. I looked over to the window and there he was.

"Edward? What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I forgot something." He said walking over to me.

"Wha-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet but grew passionate. It ended before I wanted it to.

"Bella, will you please be my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"Of course I will." I smiled and he kissed me again.

"I should probably go." He said.

"You can stay if you want. I'm only going to be sleeping anyway…what could happen?" I smiled.

"If that's okay with you…?" He asked.

"It's perfectly okay with me." I told him, kissed him once more, walked over to my dresser and grabbing my pajamas. "I will be right back."

I walked into the bathroom, shut the door and got changed. I brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair quickly before opening the door and walking back out to the room.

Edward sat in the desk chair that was on the other side of the room from my bed. I sat down on the bed and said, "You can come over you know, I don't bite. Although, you should watch out for that while a sleep." I said jokingly.

He chuckled before walking over to the bed and lying down beside me. I turned so that I was hugging into his side. His arms encircled me and held me. My hand lay where his heart is.

I lifted my head up so that I was looking at him directly in the face and said, "What are you going to do while I sleep, it must get boring after a while." I asked.

"Well, I am just going to watch you sleep. It is interesting to me. Remember that I haven't slept in a century so I love seeing you dream and plus you talk, it's the only time I truly see what is going on in that brain of yours." He chuckled.

"Well, if it gets too boring, you can leave if you want." I said to him, even though I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his lips lightly before relaxing into his side with my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and soon dosed off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Edward's point of view

Tonight was by far, the best night of my existence! One reason is because the girl of my day dreams has told me she loves me and has kissed me… second is because here I am, in her room, with her permission, holding her while she sleeps.

Can this night get any better? I thought to myself.

"Edward…" Bella sighed in her sleep. "Edward, I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

That was how the night continued to be like. Bella would say my name and sigh, while I watched with my arms wrapped around her tiny torso.

It was about 2:30 am and Bella was in deep sleep. She wasn't talking anymore so I thought this would be the best time to go home and change. I gently let Bella go, got off the bed and quietly jumped out her window.

I ran towards my house and made it there less then a minute. I walked in to see the Denali's and my family in the living room just talking in general. They all noticed me walk in but before I could walk to my room Esme asked, "Where were you Edward?"

"I was with Bella." I said.

"At 2:30 in the morning?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she was sleeping and she wanted me to stay, so I did." I explained.

"You stayed in the girl's bedroom? What is she your girlfriend?" Irina asked.

"Yes actually she is." I said. Everyone was shocked so I ran quickly upstairs to my room. Jasper and Emmett followed.

"Dude, you asked her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said picking out a shirt and some jeans.

"So how was the date anyway? Wasn't it like your very first date ever?" Jasper asked.

"Yes it was my first date and it was amazing. I never knew how much fun it could be making fun of an old movie." I replied. It was true. I never knew that insulting and making fun of all the wrong information on vampires could be fun but, Bella made it fun.

"That's what you did? What movie?" Emmett asked.

"Dracula. We made fun of all the wrong information and graphics. I've never had so much fun in my life." I told them.

"Man, you have got it bad!" Emmett replied.

"Got what bad?" I asked doing up my shirt.

"Dude, you are like insanely in love with her." jasper said.

"I know that." I told them

"Have you told her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I have actually."

"and she said…?" Jasper prompted.

"She said she loved me back." I said walking out of my room.

"That's awesome dude! So, did you hear about our dates for tomorrow night?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Alice and Rosalie were ready to pounce on Bella as soon as she walked through the front door." I smiled.

"How did you get Mrs. Swan to let you stay in the house, alone with Bella, in her room?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't ask. She doesn't need to know because nothing is going to happen." I told them.

"Oh, so you snuck in. Even more naughty." Emmett mused.

"Well, I didn't plan on staying but then she said I didn't have to leave and I enjoyed watching her sleep before…"

"You mean that this isn't the first time for you staying in her room?" Emmett asked.

"In the sense that I was holding her while she slept, no. Before I was just strolling by when I heard her talk in her sleep and I just watched her from afar. It was intriguing."

"Does she know that you watched her before?" Jasper asked.

"yes, she does. She actually found it sweet instead of it being stalker material." I said and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going now?" Carlisle asked.

"Back to Bella's. I promised I'd be there when she woke up." I said and heard the 'awes' coming out of Kate, Carmen and Esme as I walked out the front door.

I also heard Tanya's thoughts, "Ugh! Why her? Why not me? There has to be someway…" I growled knowing everyone could hear me. I was only just outside of the house.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll keep an eye on Tanya for you." Kate thought to me.

I would have replied but I didn't want Tanya to know she was being monitored.

I quickly ran back to Bella's sleeping form and carefully slid back onto the bed. She quickly noted my presence, turned over, and cuddled into my side. I noticed her heart rate, she wasn't even conscious.

Bella's point of view

I had the best dream ever! Edward told me he loved me, we kissed and he stayed and held me as I slept. I woke up to the sun light but didn't open my eyes. I felt arms around me and I smelled Edward's scent. It wasn't a dream?

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No, you are not dreaming." He chuckled.

"So last night was real?"

"Yes, every part of it was real." He smiled down at me.

I leaned up and kissed Edward sweetly.

"I love you." I told him after I broke away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. You are my life now." He told me and held me tightly. "I'll be right back, Alice is coming." Edward said quickly then I was alone.

There was a knock followed by a, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come on in Alice." I answered.

"Hey!" She smiled then had a confused expression, "Why does it smell like vampire in here?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"You're lying, you suck at it." She commented, "You can come out now Edward. I won't bite… much."

I took a deep breath then said, "You can come out."

Edward appeared in my windowsill and said, "Good morning, Alice."

"Oh, don't good morning me. If mom comes up and smells him she's going to wonder what happened!" Alice said directly to me.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on mom coming up here. She hardly does." I told her, sitting up on the bed.

"Still, you have to be careful. Anyways, the main question is, what were you doing up here?" She asked.

"I was sleeping." I said.

"I was watching." Edward replied.

"You were just watching her sleep? Awe… that's so romantic!" She gushed.

"Alice!" I said embarrassed.

"Oh, well, we need to talk. I'll let you two hang, just be aware about mom." She said and walked out.

"Sorry about her, she can be a helpless romantic." I said and then felt two cold arms encircle me.

"She will be good for Jasper. He is about fifty years old. He's a romantic too." Edward smiled into my ear. His breath caused bumps to appear on my neck.

I turned around and only just noticed his clothes. "You left?"

"Only for about a half on hour. You were in deep sleep. I couldn't wear the same clothes I wore yesterday as I wore today."

"I'm still sad that you left." I pouted.

"You hardly missed me. You didn't even notice I was gone." He smiled, lifted my chin and kissed me passionately.

The kiss grew and I fell back onto my bed. Edward hovered over me, making sure I didn't feel any of his weight.

Edward broke the kiss, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know. Now, I have to take a shower." I said getting up and walking over to my closet. I walked in and started searching for a cute outfit. I grabbed a white T-shirt, a vest and some short shorts. I also made sure to grab my black converse. (.com/cgi/set?id=15648581) I smiled at my outfit and turned back to Edward, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I didn't want him to go but it would be a little boring for him to just wait here while I was in the shower.

"I'll just go home and grab my car. I'll come back and I'll use the door this time." He smiled, pecked me on the lips and disappeared through my window. I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly got in the shower and the only thing I could think about was Edward! When his lips touched mine, it left a tingling… I could still feel it. I sighed and got out. I quickly dressed, dried my hair, straightened it and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I walked out and down the stairs.

"So where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Shh… He's gone home." I told her.

"Oh, I thought you got in the shower with him for heavens sake! All I heard was the water running after I left." She laughed.

"We're not like that. We only just started really seeing each other, Alice." I replied, walking into the kitchen. Mom stood there looking at the paper and drinking her coffee.

"What did I miss?" Mom asked.

"Edward and Bella is a thing!" Alice smiled.

"Really? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" She said happily surprised.

"Because it only happened last night." Oops, that slipped.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came home then?" She asked again.

"Because I… uh…" I stuttered.

"Because she was obviously too caught up in the moment." Thank you, Alice. I looked and smiled a grateful smile.

"Of course you were. So what are you girls up to today?" She asked. Rose walked into the kitchen looking sleepy. She wasn't dressed, she was in her pajamas and her hair was still perfect.

We then heard the sound of an engine. I looked at the time and it was eleven. Wow, I slept in.

"I'm guessing that's Edward or someone ordered a pizza in the morning." Alice said.

I smiled, knowing it was Edward and Rose squealed and ran up the stairs, "No one gets to see me like this except for you girls and mom!"

We all laughed and then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it, not wanting to look too excited and opened the door. There stood the man of my dreams.

"Why hello there." I said with a smile.

"Why hello beautiful, is Bella Swan here?" He joked.

"Oh, she's gone out and won't be back for hours. I'll keep you company though."

"I would like that, very much." He said, pulled me in by my wrists and kissed me deeply.

"You know, Bella might not like this." I said against his lips.

"Oh, I think she will be okay with it." He said, still kissing me.

We stayed there for another minute, until Edward suddenly pulled away and looked behind me. I turned around as mom was just walking in.

"Why hello Edward. How are you today?" She greeted.

"Pretty good Mrs. Swan." He smiled his perfect crooked smile.

"Oh please, you're dating my daughter! Call me Renee." She said to him. I was glad that she seemed to like him.

"Alright… Renee." He replied.

"Bella, we're wanted for an important status report on Fairy Island. It would be important for you to be there." She said, my eyes widened. Please tell me she didn't think about it!

"Alright mom." I said and she waved before disappearing into the living room.

I turned back to Edward. The look on his face told me he knew. I sighed before saying, "Come on in Edward."

He walked behind me into the kitchen where I grabbed a pop tart and started to chew. No one besides us were in the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me that you are next in line for the thrown?" He asked.

"I don't know. I… I don't want to be known as the future queen! I just want to be Bella for once in my life." I said looking down.

"Bella, I know that's not all, what else is it that you are not telling me?" He asked me, lifting my chin up so then I was looking into his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel like you have to like me because I like you." I told him.

"Bella, I love you because you're you. not because you are a princess or queen." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward. But, I don't want you to feel like you have to love me. if tomorrow you feel like you don't love me anymore then you break my heart! I don't care who-" I was again cut off because of his lips attacking mine.

"I love you, and I will continue to love you forever." He said looking at me with what looked like adoration and love.

"But, what happens when I become queen?" I asked.

"Until you wish me away, I will stay with you. A little attention couldn't hurt." He smiled.

"A little?" I asked.

"Their attention will be on their beautiful queen." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, Bella." He said and kissed me once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Edward's point of view

Bella is the future queen of the fairies. That means she will have to go and live on the island after this war. Well, I will just have to live there with her. She was with me now; I'm not letting her go! She seemed so frightened that I was going to leave her when she was queen. I love her too much to leave her though.

She had to go to a meeting that involved her people and the war so I decided I would sit this out and let her go and deal with it. If she needed me, she would know where I was.

I went home again and met up with my brothers.

"Hey, Edward. What did she kick you out already?" Emmett greeted.

"No, she had a meeting that she had to go to." I answered. I was happy that Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Esme decided to go hunting. Tanya and Irina would get on my nerves.

"A meeting? What do you mean she had to go?" Jasper asked.

"She is a princess, it was about her home and people. She had to go anyways, she's uh… she's the future queen." I said sitting down on the couch.

"She's the… what?" Emmett asked with his eyes wide.

"Future queen? Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I read her mother's mind and then Bella told me." I told them.

"Why didn't she tell you before? That would have been nice!" Emmett said.

"Don't blame anything on her. She just wanted to be a normal girl for once. She didn't want me to be influenced by it." I said seriously. I wasn't going to let Bella look like the bad guy when she had done nothing wrong.

"So she didn't tell you? what are you going to do when she has to rule Edward? You obviously cannot live without her now." Jasper asked calmly.

"I'm going with her. If I cannot live without her and she has to rule then it's simple, I live with her on the island. Plain and simple." I explained.

"What about us?" Emmett asked.

"Something tells me you'll still be with Alice and Rosalie." I told them.

"But that still does not tell us what we are going to do. What about Esme and Carlisle?" Emmett replied.

"Well what about me? I can't live without my life and I'm not going to give it up just so everyone around me can be happy. Plus if I left her I would be dead anyway, there would be no me for Esme and Carlisle to talk to." I explained a little agitated.

"I see your point. I am behind you every step of the way bro!" Emmett said cheerfully.

"I do too. And if Bella is happy and you are, Alice is too, so I am behind you 100%" Jasper said.

"We still have a while. The war isn't over and then there's the months where the preparations are made." I explained.

"Alright! Now, why don't we do some brotherly bonding? Time for some mountain lions!" Emmett said, leading us out into the woods.

Bella's Point of View

Edward left again and I was left with my mother and sisters. Stupid meeting! I hate these things. I wish I could be just a normal girl most of the time! But if I was a normal girl, Edward and I wouldn't have ever met.

We walked into the dining room and then the council popped in, literally.

"Greetings, queen Renee, princess Alice, Princess Rosalie, and Princess Bella." The leader of the council, Angela greeted. She was sweet and nice so I was happy she has to make the decisions when we are not around.

"Good morning Angela. How is everything at the island?" Mom said as they sat at the ends of the dining room table.

"There has been no attack yet, milady." She replied, "But, it's quiet. Almost too quiet. All the fairies have been living and still making preparations for when the fairies must come here to the main land but I sense great fear from them."

"There's nothing here either, well, there was one mishap. One of the Volturi came to recruit and didn't plan on us being here. Bella, Alice and Rosalie scared her off." Mom explained.

"Was she turning people or were there other vampires in the area?" She asked concerned.

"There are others still in the area. They are different though, they only drink the blood of animals. Some of the males of that coven have become friends with them."

"Really? I shall warn others of this. Can you tell the difference?"

"Um… I didn't notice…" Mom started.

"Their eyes are a different color. They are gold." I told her.

"Thank you, milady. I must say, these must be good friends if you have remembered their eye color." Angela smiled.

I returned the smile and said, "Yes, they are great friends."

The others giggled and said, "I'll say!"

Angela looked confused.

"Do not tell anyone Angela but, Bella is in love with one of them." Mom whispered to her.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"What? She was bound to know sooner or later!" She replied.

"Don't worry, Miss Bella. Your secret is safe with me." Angela reassured me.

"Thank you. Oh, and just to let you know, these two have dates with his brothers." I told her pointing to Alice and Rose. They gave me a death glare and Angela just giggled.

"Don't worry, everything is safe with me. Now, I must be off. Everyone is waiting for a status report. I'll only warn them of the eye color. There cannot be very many of these kinds of vampires but, just to be safe." She smiled, and then popped out.

I sighed and Alice caught that, "What? Can't wait to meet up with Edward?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "Well, I think you'll love Jasper! He's a romantic softy like yourself. Edward told me."

"Really?!?" She said excited.

"Yes, now go and worry about what you're going to wear like usual." I said pointing to the stairs.

"Yes, Captain!" She saluted and marched up the stairs, Rose following behind. I laughed at her and then suddenly remembered what I have to do today.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I ran upstairs, grabbed my cell phone and walked back down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back soon!" I yelled.

"Alright, be careful!" She replied.

"I will! Bye mom." I said and walked out of the house to the woods.

I walked through the woods, noticing everything about the wilderness here. Everything was so green and looked very healthy. Every so often I would come across a sick tree and heal it or a dead tree and would replant a new baby one but, other than that everything else was perfect.

I continued to walk through the forest when I came across a clearing. A meadow. I looked as if it used to be beautiful but, it was somehow all dead. It was as if whoever or whatever used to take care of it just abruptly stopped.

I walked to the middle of it and looked around. Nothing and no one was here so I took out my powder, released my wings and started to dance around the clearing. I loved to dance when I help plants. They just make me feel alive and free!

I spread the powder all around, and then as I danced I used my powers to heal all the plants. The grass turned green and tall, the flowers came alive and the color came back.

I stopped after everything was alive and I took it all in. Then I smelled a similar vampire smell. I then heard a snap of a twig. I turned and watched as Edward emerged from the trees.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?" He asked worried.

"My job. I come out into the forest and help it. What are you doing here?" I asked in return.

"I was hunting when I figured I'd come to the meadow I had found a while ago. I used to come here all the time but I got distracted when you came and couldn't come here to take care of it." He smiled. "Thank you."

"It is my job. This place needed a little sprucing up." I told him.

"I loved your dance. It was very graceful."

"You saw that?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yes I have. It was very good. I loved how you gracefully moved across this place, I also love your wings."

"Thanks. They don't get out much." I said looking at my wings.

"I bet, living with humans can be hard when you can't let them see the real you." He said.

"Yeah, well I chose this life. I'm going to live with it." I smiled at him.

"As you should." He smiled. We both looked deep into each others eyes and again I found myself leaning in for a kiss. Our lips touched and my hands found a way around his neck. He pulled me tight to his chest, but not too tight, as it would hurt me. Although it is harder to hurt me, then it would be for humans.

"Nice kiss." We broke away to see Emmett and Jasper staring at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Edward asked.

"We came to see what you were up to. Plus you were always wondering off before Bella came here and we wanted to see what you were doing all this time." Emmett explained.

"Then we smelled a fairy so we came to see who it was." Jasper added. I was still being held tight to Edward's chest. My hands rested on his chest.

"So, we see that you are okay, and have good company." Emmett winked at me. "So, we will leave you two lovebirds alone. Behave now, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What wouldn't you do Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Good point, but be safe!" He exclaimed as they turned and walked into the forest. Jasper smacked him on the head. "Ow, Jazz that hurt!"

"Well, don't embarrass and anger Edward!" Jasper replied before they both disappeared into the woods.

I looked at Edward and said, "They're certainly… different."

"Different? Wow Bella, you are something else." Edward said before leaning in and kissing me once more. He broke apart and looked at the meadow. "It looks even more amazing then before. Although it doesn't compare to you."

"That's not true." I said to him.

"Yes it is." He sighed and brought me into the center of the meadow. He sat down and brought me with him. I cuddled into his chest and he held me there. "So how did everything go in the meeting?"

"Well, everyone's still scared but is now being alerted about the golden eyed vampires." I smiled up at him.

"What about the golden eyed vampires?" He asked with a beautiful crooked smile.

"They are not supposed to kill them unless they are attacked first." I said still looking at his face.

"That's good to know."

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes and just listening to the sounds around us.

"Are you tired already?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm just relaxing. You are a very relaxing person."

"Why thank you."

"Mhmm." I kept my eyes shut.

I felt Edward's lips on my hair before falling unconscious.

"Bella, wake up sleepy head you are home." I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

"What?" I shot up and looked around. Edward sat on the edge of the bed I was lying on. I looked around and noticed I was in my room. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep so I brought you home. Your mother said I should wake you otherwise you won't sleep tonight." He smiled.

"I fell asleep? Oh man! I wasn't even tired." I said.

Edward just chuckled.

I got up and decided to look for my sisters. So I got up and walked own the stairs with Edward following me. I walked from room to room but, couldn't find them. I walked into the game room and turned to see Edward standing in the doorway trying to keep in a laugh.

"Where is everyone?!" I asked.

"Alice and Rose left for their dates and your mother had another meeting. Something to do about a ball that's happening in two weeks?" Edward answered.

"Oh, it's just… my… birthday." I said looking down.

"And I'm guessing that you don't like birthdays?" He asked.

"Not mine. Everyone's attention is on me and I don't like it. I hate it when people spend money on me and get me things."

"Oh, well. I think I should give you a heads up on that then. Now that I know your birthday is coming up I have to get you a gift."

I groaned then looked at him, "So you were just letting me walk around this house looking for my sisters and mother while, all that time, you knew they were out?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but it was funny watching you walk around from room to room to look for them, getting a frustrated look each time you walked in and did not find them." He chuckled.

Oh, you want to play that game? I thought to myself.

I just turned and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out some Pepsi out of the fridge and cracked open the can. After taking a sip and putting the can down, I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry. You are just too adorable for your own good." He whispered in my ear. His cold breath left goose bumps trailing down my neck.

I turned around in his arms and looked into his golden eyes.

"But that was mean." I said to him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He actually looked worried! As if I would really be that mad over something that small!

I just smiled and started to giggle.

"Really? You were faking? And to think I thought you couldn't act at all!" He smiled.

"Of course I was faking. Although it was mean, I actually used energy when I didn't have to!" I smiled at him.

"Let me make it up to you." He smiled, then pulled my face to his and kissed me. I kissed back before pulling away and smiling.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"I just had the most perfect idea." I smiled, "Unless you don't want to… well, you don't have to but… I was wondering…"

"Yes…?" He asked.

"I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans, if you would like to come to the island for my birthday with me...?" I asked, and bit my lip. "And you can bring your brothers and parents too."

"I would love to, thank you, Bella." He smiled and kissed me once more.

"Great. It's only for the weekend but, we can fit in most of it in three days, we're going after school Next Friday." I smiled.

"Knowing you, you will fit in everything in just three days." He smiled back at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella's Point of View

This week has been slow and I only have one more week until I bring Edward and his family to the island for my birthday. I am so excited to show Edward the beach!

I am now at school. It's Monday and Edward had picked me up for school. When we arrived, I noticed people were still staring! I mean, is it that weird that the Cullen's would talk to us? Are we that repulsive?

"Well, I should get to class." I said to Edward. His arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Alright, I guess you should." He let out a huge sigh.

"Man, you are whipped." Emmett walked past us with Rosalie under his arm. Rose just giggled and they continued to walk to class.

"Mhmm… and you aren't." Edward smirked at Emmett.

Emmett just scowled and turned away. I giggled and said to Edward, "If it makes you feel any better…" I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I like that you're whipped." His arms wrapped around me tight and held me there. "Edward, I have to go to class! As much as I love you, you have to let go."

"I don't want to!" He whined.

"But, you have to… remember, the castle we're staying at has big rooms. They can fit two." I smiled and he was suddenly shocked at my forwardness. I quickly got out of his grip and ran towards the main door of the school.

Then I was suddenly picked up from behind. I laughed and looked down to see a laughing Edward.

"Dang! I was almost there!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't get a proper good-bye." He said after putting me on the ground.

"Fine, now. Good-bye." I smiled and walked back towards the door. only to get dragged back by a cold hand, holding onto my wrist.

I was pulled into a kiss. Edward's arms traveled around me waist and held me there. I kissed back, hands resting on his chest. I pulled away and Edward said, "Now, that is a good-bye." He smiled.

"Alright, now like I said before. Time to go to class. You might have been through this but, I haven't so I will see you later." I smiled, pecked him on the lips and then walked to class.

The Denali's were still there except, Tanya decided it she had to be in my first class! I am so mad at her! She just had to get on my last nerve!

*Flashback!*

I walked into the classroom and sat in my normal seat. Rosalie and Alice wasn't there yet and I was just sitting around, waiting. Tanya just walked in and walked up to me.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked, politely.

"Yes, you can." She smiled.

I waited a couple seconds then when she didn't say anything is asked, "What is it?"

"You can stay out of my way and stay away from my mate." She said to me.

"Your… mate?" I asked.

"Edward! Goodness! Don't you know anything?" She asked.

"I have made it this far so, I must know something." I replied.

"Look, just stay away from him, if you know what's good for you." She said.

"Well, I guess I don't know what's good for me." I said in a more irritated tone.

"Stay away from him!" She said and walked away just before Rose and Alice walked in.

*Present time!*

It was the start of lunchtime and I got out early. I didn't head towards the lunchroom and told Alice and Rosalie that I was just going for a walk. I was just too frustrated to see or talk to Tanya just yet, let alone Edward!

I walked and sat down on a bench just behind the school. I looked around me and then noticed a withered flower. I walked over to it, hovered my hand over the flower and concentrated on the growing process of the flower. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Concentrating really hard there." A velvet voice said behind me. I knew it was Edward.

"Well it is m job to help nature." I replied without looking back.

"I've heard." He said then asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not feeling very hungry."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"yes, there is. You aren't acting like yourself."

"Yes I am. How do you know I'm not like this every once in a while?" I asked getting up and walking over to the trees.

"I know because I'm your boyfriend and you aren't even making eye contact." He answered and I turned around and looked at him.

"Happy?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Bella, did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything but you might want to ask Tanya."

"What?" He asked.

"You know, she came up to me today during class. We had a wonderful time getting to know each other."

"Wha-" Then I cut him off.

"Oh yeah. I figured out she isn't all looks. She is perky, dedicated and extremely frustrating!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, she comes to me and says that I'm not smart and then says to stay away from her, "Mate"" I replied using air quotes with me fingers.

"Her… what?!" He exclaimed, looking shocked.

"oh yeah, and apparently I can't take care of myself because I don't know what is good for me!"

"Bella, I am sorry, but I am no where near of becoming her mate!"

"I know that! but she still had the guts to say it. and she seemed pretty damn sure of herself too."

"I have always turned her down! I gave her no indication that I like or want to associate with her in any way!" He said, gripping my arms. He seemed to be trying not to hurt me.

"I don't know, Edward." I said looking down.

"Bella, please don't let this come between us! She has been wanting to get to me for a long time but I have always turned her down! I don't love her, I love you!"

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

"Even though I am no where near as pretty, sexy or probably smart?" I asked.

"Trust me, you are smarter than her. and you are beautiful and the most… sexy… woman I have ever seen in my existence."

"You see unsure of that last statement." I said with a straight face. I was just fooling with him now.

"No! I am perfectly, 100% sure! I am just not using that term. I am from the early 1900's you know!" He said quickly. I just smiled, "You're just pulling my leg now aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled.

"So are we good?" He asked.

"Yes, but next time I will not hesitate to kick her butt!" I said while raising my fists up and playfully hit his chest.

He laid his hand on that spot and said, "Oh, I'm down! Someone save me!"

"Shows you who's boss!" I said looking proud.

"Oh yes, never let me just stand here ever again!" He played along.

"You better not or you get more of a butt whooping!"

"Oh yeah? How's this for a butt whooping?" He playfully grabbed me by the legs and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I said laughing, "Put me down!"

"Nope." He said walking around.

"Pwease!!!"

"Nah, don't feel like it." He smiled.

"Meanie!" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Who are you calling a meanie?" He said before letting me down and tickling me.

"No one! Please, stop!" I said while laughing.

He stopped then we both were looking into each others eyes. I leaned up while he leaned down toward my face and we kissed.

"Well, looks like someone is having fun." I heard a perky voice of a pixie.

I looked up and seen Alice standing before us with Jasper's arm wrapped around her.

"Hey Alice… Jasper." I greeted while getting up.

"Hey Bella." Jasper greeted.

"Well Bella, I was just going to tell you that after school today we are going shopping and after that we have a meeting with Anna for measurements for our gowns." Alice smiled.

I groaned.

"C'mon Bella! You only have birthdays once a year and this ball, you are wearing a gorgeous dress and tiara's and everything! We get to go home!" Alice said clapping.

"Yeah, I'm happy about going home and seeing everyone but not about the party! I hate parties!" I groaned. Edward chuckled beside me and I hit him on the stomach with the back of my hand.

"I think you'll live." Alice said before saying, "Well, we'll leave you two alone then. Oh yeah, no boys aloud when shopping! No texting either!"

"Ugh! You can be so mean sometimes." I complained.

"Oh, I know. it's part of my charm." She smiled before walking away.

I turned to Edward and he said, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"C'mon." I said pulling him towards the cafeteria. He just chuckled at my hurry.

The rest of the day all I noticed was Tanya's death glares. What ever, if she wanted to play that way, I can play that way, and I'm not afraid to get dirty.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Edward's Point of View

I cannot believe Tanya did that! She called me her mate! I'm no where near to being her mate! I'm Bella's mate, for the lack of a better term. And I do not have any immediate plans to change that status!

All day I knew Jasper could feel my anger and I also knew that he and Emmett would ask me when we got home. I got in the car after school and drove Bella home. I didn't feel as angry with her beside me.

I said my good byes to her and told her I would be back later. She nodded and walked into the huge house.

Anger flooded me as soon as I would out of site of the house. When I arrived home, I walked in and Jasper and Emmett were in the living room waiting for me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all went to hunt and won't be back until later." Emmett replied.

"So why are you so angry?" Jasper cut to the chase.

"Because I heard that someone made an appearance and told someone to stay away."

"No! seriously? Wait, I'm confused." Emmett said.

"In other words, it has something to do with Tanya. Now Edward, explain everything." Jasper said.

I explained the whole situation and they both said, "Seriously?"

"Yes. and I am so mad that she would say something like that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! I mean, why would she call you her mate? I mean it is pretty clear you are Bella's considering you stay at her house every night and watch her sleep!" Emmett said.

"What's wrong with watching her sleep?" I asked.

"Nothing, Edward. It just says that you care a lot. No ordinary guy wouldn't just sit there and watch a beautiful girl sleep through the night. Their thoughts would be focused on other… activities." Jasper said.

"Well, I cannot even think about Tanya. She better not talk to me, she may get a limb ripped off. Just warn her." I said.

"Alright, now. Want to hear about our love lives?" Emmett asked.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"Alright, well. Rose is hot! I mean majorly! And I hardly notice that she's a fairy! Also we both have nothing really in common but for some reason, we fit together perfectly." Emmett smiled proudly.

"And Alice! She is so perky and happy all the time! I love that environment! No negativity at all! We both share a little interest in history although she likes the now more then back then because she says the 'now clothes' are way more trendy." Jasper smiled.

"You talked clothes?" Emmett asked.

"She is a fashion girl." I said to Emmett.

"How do you know?" Emmett replied.

"I happen to be dating her sister. You don't hang around their house without getting to know a few things." I told them.

"Well… did you hear anything about us? Did they say anything?" Jasper asked.

"Wow… this is weird. You want to know what they are thinking. Ask them." I said.

"But why!?" They whined, "You read minds! Help!"

"I had to do it the hard way, you have to do it the hard way."

"You can read Bella's mind dude!" Emmett replied.

"No, I can't!" I said to them and they stared at me wide eyed.

"You are only telling us now that you cannot read Bella's mind?!" Jasper said worried, "It is just her?"

"Yes, why? What do you think can…" Then it clicked. He thought she would or could betray us! "No! she's not like that!"

"Alright. it was just a thought." He raised his hands as if to surrender.

"Well, fine! We'll do this they hard way." Emmett sighed and turned on the television. I sat and waited patiently for the time Bella would be home and free from fashion paradise.

Bella's point of view

Alice dragged me into the house and to the kitchen. Mom and Rose were there looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going home for shopping!" Rose blurted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! We're going to teleport there!" Alice smiled.

"alright, you kids have to go before you miss store hours. Remember, it's two hours ahead there." Mom reminded us.

"Okay! let's go girls. Here are your purses. I have a cell phone just in case of an emergency but, other then that, no one has a cellular phone!" Alice said handing Rose and I our purses.

She grabbed us and said, "See you soon mom!" and then we were out of there.

We appeared outside the mall that was furthest away from our castle. I looked at Alice and she said, "I don't want anyone to know we're here. Besides, there's a huge dress sale here today."

I smiled at her and we all walked into the mall and started looking around. I could sense all of the fright coming from everyone. They were still anxious about the vampires, I guess.

We walked to this store and that's when I saw it. the perfect dress!

"Oh my goodness!" I said slowly. The girls looked from me to where I was looking and they lit up.

"It's perfect! Let's go try it on!" Alice said dragging me into the store.

We stopped at the check-in counter and there was a girl fairy reading a magazine.

"Excuse me. can we please try on that dress?" Alice asked.

The girl looked up and her eyes went wide. She knew who we were.

"Of course, milady." She said before getting up and walking to the dress in the window. She came back with it and handed it to her.

"Thank you. but, please, just call me Alice. None of us want to be caught here." Alice whispered to her.

"We all thought you went away again for safety." The girl said.

"We did. But, we needed dresses and we thought, where best to get dresses then from our home?" Alice smiled at her.

"Would you like to try this on?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Bella would love to." Alice smiled at me.

The girl looked at me in wonder. Everyone knew I was future queen.

"Of course. Come this way milady." She said to me.

"Please, it's just Bella." I told her.

She nodded and led me to a room. She opened the door with her key and handed me the dress.

"If you need any help at all, please just shout." She smiled and walked out of the room.

I quickly tried on the dress and that's when I knew it was made for me! It fit me like a glove and it was the perfect color. I walked back out of the change room wearing the dress and Alice and Rose were looking at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, you look amazing!" Rose said, walking around me with a smile.

"You absolutely do. Edward's going to die all over again after seeing you!" Alice laughed.

"I hope not." I giggled.

"In other words, you look hot Bella, yet you look… like a princess!" Alice smiled.

"Let's get it… it's perfect." I smiled.

**~*~ Review?!? ~*~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella's point of view

It has been a week since I had found my dress. The others gave Anna their measurements but, I didn't need to do anything because my dress was perfect and fit like a glove. The others were getting their dress made but, mine was a one of a kind so I wasn't nervous about anyone showing up with the same gown as I had on.

I got the invite list and everyone was on it. I mean everyone! The Denali's were also on the list. It would be rude to not invite them I guess and I like Kate and Carmen.

We were leaving in about an hour and I was nervous. I was just bringing down my big suitcase when the doorbell rang. My sisters ran down the stairs and made me fall over and down the stairs.

"Ow!" I exclaimed once I landed on the floor.

Alice opened the door and Edward was at my side in a second.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, just a ten stair fall." I said giving my sisters a glare.

"Sorry Bella." They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said getting up. Edward grabbed my elbow and helped me.

"Okay, so you all ready?" Mom said walking into the room.

"Almost, one more suitcase to get down here. Although I'm thinking of having just one suitcase considering I just fall down the stairs with the last one." I replied and everyone stifled a laugh.

"I got it." Edward said and was gone and back with my suitcase.

"Must be cool have super strength and speed." I said to him.

"It can be." He replied.

"okay, now are we all ready?" Mom asked looking at all the Cullen's and Denali's. they all nodded.

"Alright, Come over and everyone hold hands." We all came together and held hands. "Bella, want to do the honours?"

"Sure." I smiled, the snapped my fingers. We then appeared in the grand foyer of the castle.

I smiled as everyone but my family looked amazed.

"It's so good to be home!" Alice said as Ben, Angela's fiancé walked down the stairs and walked to us.

"It's good to see you home." He smiled and gave my mother, me, Alice and Rosalie a hug. "And these must be your friends?"

"Yes, these are the Cullen's and Denali's. This is Carlisle, his mate Esme, their sons, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. And this is Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Irina." Mom introduce them, "Everyone this is Ben. He is a close friend and the family.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said in a friendly tone.

"It's a pleasure." Ben shook hands with Carlisle.

"Where's Angela?" I asked.

"She'll be down in a minute. She had to make sure everything was perfect for when you came home… even her hair." He smiled.

"Sound like her." Rose laughed.

"Renee, Bella, Rose, Alice! It's good to see you again!" Angela said walking down the stairs and giving me a hug.

"It's good to see you too Ang." I replied.

"Well, let's show you to your rooms." She said with a smile and led us up the stairs.

She stopped in front of the first door and said, "This is Carlisle and Esme's room. Go on in and scope the place out!" She smiled.

The both walked in and the family followed. They all looked awed.

"This is beautiful!" Esme said, still shocked.

My family smiled at me and Rose said, "Bella, actually, designed this room."

"Really? Well, you have a talent, Bella. You got the vines to go perfectly with this room." Esme said.

"Thanks, they don't call me the earth fairy for nothing." I said with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but we must keep moving, Renee and I have a meeting shortly." Angela said with a smile.

"That's okay, Ang. You guys can go, we'll finish the tour for you." Alice smiled.

"Alright, you girls go find Anna after. She's finished with your dresses." Mom told us.

"See you." We all said as Ben, Angela and Renee left the room.

"Now, to continue the tour…" Rose said, walking out of the room, "This is Carmen and Eleazar's room. And this is Tanya's and this is Irina's and this is Kate's."

"We all thought you'd like to stick together but, still have privacy so we picked these rooms for you." Alice smiled as they all went in and came back out with smiles.

"Alice, did you design this one? It speaks you and the ocean." Kate said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah! Rose, Bella and I have designed all the bedrooms." Alice smiled.

"We just add our own touch to some of them." I added.

"These rooms are awesome!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." Rose smiled and we continued down the hall.

"Okay, so this is Jasper's room and this is Emmett's and this is Edward's." Alice said pointing to three rooms that were just before another staircase.

They all went in and quickly came out. Edward came over to me and whispered, "I like that room, it speaks you."

"It should considering I designed that one." I laughed.

"What are up those stairs?" Irina asked.

"Oh, those are Mine, Alice's and Rose's rooms." I told them.

"Now, you can all roam the castle and explore. Esme and Carmen, I suggest looking for the gardens outside, just stay within the gates. You'll love them!" Rose said.

"Thanks for having us girls." Eleazar smiled.

"It was no problem at all. We hardly ever have visitors." I told them.

"Alright, now, Alice, Bella, and I have to go but, we will see you soon." Rose said with a smile.

"See ya!" They all said as we walked down the hall.

"I think that went well." I said when we were out of hearing range.

"Yeah. They seemed to like it. Well, Tanya wasn't all that excited but, who cares." Rose said with a laugh.

"Okay, now let's go find Anna!" Alice smiled as we opened our wings and flew through the castle to the sewing room.

Edward's point of view

I cannot believe Bella lives in this place! It is huge and so amazing! I still cannot get over how good she is with decorating! My room looked amazing! Bella had to go with her sister's to see someone about their dresses and I was now just unpacking for the weekend ahead.

I heard Tanya's thoughts as she came to my door and knocked. I reluctantly answered.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked. I haven't really talked to her since the incident at school with Bella.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come explore this castle with me." She smiled.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for Bella to come back." I answered, trying to be polite, even though I didn't want to.

"Why?" She asked.

"She is my girlfriend and I want to explore with her."

"What is it that she has that has attracted you?" She asked bluntly.

"Her personality. She isn't like anyone else." I said.

"That's it? Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes. She's also beautiful, inside and out."

"mhmm…"

"Tanya, I love her. I'm sorry but, I don't like you that way."

"Why her? She's a fairy. Which is technically partially human."

"Again, I love her because she's her. not because she's anything different. She could have three eyes and be broke and I would still love her." I told her.

"I bet she hasn't given you what I can has she…?" She said, trying to be seductive, she stepped toward me.

"That's none of your business, Tanya. I think you should leave."

"I don't think you want me to." She smiled stepping forward. Vines crept forward and wrapped themselves around Tanya.

"Did you forget that I can control practically everything in this room?" Bella said front the door. "You know, hitting on someone else's boyfriend while in their house is very rude. Not to mention that I'm a princess."

"Let me go." Tanya said, looking at me for help. I raised my hands as to say, 'I'm not helping.'

"look, the only reason you're here is because it would have been rude to only invite certain people in your coven and not all, so I suggest you leave what's mine alone and you won't get thrown out. Outside these walls, you are an enemy on this island. Without my family's word and mine, you wouldn't be anything here. Think about it." Bella said and the vines carried Tanya out of the room, dropped her and Bella shut the door. She turned and looked at me while raising one eyebrow. She didn't look pleased. "You just cannot but ugly can you?"

"What?" I asked. That's all?

"You had to be super hot and attract almost every female on this planet." Bella smiled.

"Well, I don't exactly choose what I look like." I told her.

"Lucky for you or I'd make you be ugly." She smiled, walked over and kissed me.

Bella's point of view

"Okay, so this is the kitchen." I said, holding Edward's hand as I showed him every inch of the castle.

"Oh the oven wouldn't have told me that." He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now to continue the tour…" I said pulling him out of there and to the stairs leading from the kitchen.

"Where does this lead?" He asked.

"Upstairs silly." I said in an obvious tone.

"Of course."

"Okay, now this is the fabulous hallway… and this…" I stopped at the room I haven't been in since my father died.

"Bella?" Edward said looking at my sad gaze.

"This is my dad's study." I said looking at the hard wood door.

"We don't have to go in there Bella. Come on." He said trying to drag me away.

"No, I have to go in there. I haven't been in there since…" I said before taking a deep breath and bringing my hand to the doorknob.

I turned the doorknob, looked at Edward's worried gaze and then opened the door. I was hit with Dad's smell of cologne. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I walked in and looked around.

I walked to his desk and noticed he had a picture I hadn't seen before there. It was me and him sitting down on a bench outside the castle when I was little. I was sitting on his lap and he was reading to me.

Tears dropped from my face as I picked up the picture frame.

"Daddy…" I whispered. My voice cracked.

I felt two arms wrap around me and say, "It'll be okay."

"He's gone…" I said into Edward's shirt.

"You'll see him again." He said in a low whisper.

"No I won't." I said to him.

"What do you mean. Fairies grow old like humans."

"I don't plan on growing old."

He backed his face off my hair and looked at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. It's not important."

"Well, I must say, you were cute as a child." Edward complemented while looking at the picture in my hands.

"I was wasn't I?" I said, cracking a smile through the tears.

"And you're still adorable as a woman." He kissed away the tears.

**~*~ Wanna Review? What do you think? ~*~**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella's Point of View

After my little breakdown we continued our tour around the castle. I showed Edward the Library and the Music room. We then came to the bedrooms on the top floor.

"This is Rose's room… this is Alice's room… My mother's room is on the other wing of the castle, and this is my room." I said showing him the rooms.

We stopped in front of my door and I opened it. I walked in and he followed, automatically looking at the pictures of my friends and my family on my walls.

"Look around if you want. I don't mind." I said with a smile. He smiled back and before I could blink, he was looking at the pictures of me and my family smiling into the camera. There was one of Alice and I when we were younger shopping at the mall with huge smiles on our faces as mom picked out a shirt that Alice and me really liked on her.

There was another with dad and I putting on goofy faces while looking into the camera with Rose and Mom in the background laughing at us. That was when Alice was holding the camera trying to take a picture of us.

He then came to one of me on the beach. I was looking out into the water with a white sundress on. It looked like a professional picture, but it was actually one my father took when he was coming to check up on me. My hair was blowing in the wind along with my dress. My arms folded just under my chest.

"So this is what you look like when you go to the beach?" Edward asked, it sounded more like a statement though.

"Yeah, dad was coming to check up on me that day and he thought it was a good shot so he took out the camera and took the picture before I could notice." I said, looking at the picture now.

"You loved your father very much didn't you?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend." I said with a smile, still looking at the picture.

Edward looked at me with adoration in his eyes. "Your father loved you very much. It's hard not to notice the way he looks at you in these pictures."

"I guess." I looked at Edward with a smile.

"I know." Edward smiled and brought me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled into his chest.

"You're too good for your own good you know that?" I asked looking up at him.

"You're too good for me, do you know that?" He retaliated.

"We're meant to be together. I think everything happens for reason and fate had brought us together for that reason."

"Well I'm going to have to thank fate later." He smiled down at me and slowly leaned in to kiss me.

My lips moulded into his as my hands travelled up his chest and snaked around his neck. His hands moved down to my lower back. He hugged me closer. We were so close that not even air could pass through. I loosened my hold, but continued to kiss him. He broke apart from my lips but continued to trail his lips down my neck. My hands moved to the front of his shirt and started to undo the buttons there. Edward froze and grabbed my hands before I could undo the third button.

"Bella, we can't do this." He gasped.

"Why not?" I asked… feeling rejected. Did he not want me? Of course he didn't.

"Because I could hurt you." He replied.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I asked.

"Of course it is! I wouldn't want anything more then to make love to you! I just don't want to hurt you." Edward released my hands and moved his to my face.

"I'm stronger then you think. Fairies are a lot stronger then humans." I told him.

"I still don't think we should do this. I love you. I don't want anything bad to happen." He said looking into my eyes.

"Nothing bad can happen when you are with me." I said and kissed him once more. He broke away but kept a hold on me. I felt tears come to my eyes. He didn't want me.

"Bella… no, don't cry. I want you. I really do. I just don't want it to happen like this. I want it to be special for you. I also don't want the chance that someone is going to walk in. I heard someone coming Bella. They decided last minute to leave you alone." Edward explained. He held me tightly to him.

"It's not that you don't want me?" I whispered against his chest.

"No. I want you. I just want it to be special. Okay?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Alright." I said with a little smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"Now, what is to be expected at this 'ball' anyways?" He asked as he sat down on my huge bed and brought me with him.

"Well, since you are technically my date, you will wait at the bottom of the staircase for me. They will announce My mother's then my sisters and then my name and I will gracefully walk down the stairs and into your arms. That's about it. it's different then in the movies. No one really expects you to be all, I don't know… stuck up and perfect." I said to him. "It's almost like a dance at a school but, this time, everyone's going to be there. Fairies from all over the world will be there. Even the annoying."

"They cannot be that bad." He said.

"You try being asked out by five guys in one hour, then tell me if it's bad or not."

I heard him growl and turned to meet his gaze. I touched his face with my fingers and said, "There's only one guy I've ever wanted."

He smiled at me and said, "I wonder who that is…"

"Oh, as if you don't know." I smiled at him.

"Oh, I think I do." He smiled and we just laid there for a little while before I fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Edward's point of view

I almost lost control. I couldn't believe it. it's not that I don't want to make love with Bella but, it's a little too soon and I don't want to even take the chance of hurting her. I knew she felt rejected when I said no. I didn't want her to think of it as rejection! I only want her to think of it as a postponement.

She fell asleep in my arms again and I didn't ever want to let go. She was still in her jeans and I knew she would find them uncomfortable so I quickly let go of her and ran to find Alice. It wasn't that hard to find her because she was with Jasper. They were both just sitting down watching television in one of the many family rooms.

"Alice, do you mind helping me for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"Bella fell asleep in her jeans I know she must find them uncomfortable but, I don't want to wake her up…" She stopped me there.

"And you don't want to change her because you think it would be wrong. Wow, I never met a guy like that before. You really were born in the early 1900s weren't you?" Before I could answer, she was already out the door and walking towards Bella's room.

"So how's it going with Bella?" Jasper asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Pretty good." I answered.

"Pretty good? Are you sure? 'cause I felt a lot of passion a little while ago. Of course I didn't tell anyone besides Alice considering I literally couldn't keep my hands off of her." He said to me while raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't do what you're thinking we did." I replied quickly.

"Oh, I know because after that I felt a whole lot of sadness and rejection coming off of Bella. What happened bro?" He asked.

"I want our first time to be special. I didn't think it would be so hard to resist her." I explained looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, well, I can't blame you for the second one. Your love for her is strong so it only makes sense you're attracted to her on a physical scale also. I also see your point on the first one, but there's another reason why and your aren't telling me."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"don't you know they're stronger then humans? They are almost as strong as us! not that much to our scale though."

"Yes, I know, she told me. However I still feel as though I might hurt her."

"You could never hurt her like that Edward, not unless you tried."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go check on Bella. I'll send Alice back here, okay?" I asked getting up from the couch.

"Yepp. Just think about what I said." He said looking up at me.

"I will, thanks Jazz." I said as I walked out the door.

"No problem." He smiled and I continued to walk down the hall and up the stairs to my Bella's room.

Bella's point of view

I woke up the next morning in the arms of the person I loved. I noticed I was in my pajama pants. I didn't fall asleep in my pajama pants.

I raised one eye brow and looked at Edward.

"How is it I am now wearing pajama pants but when I fell asleep I was wearing Jeans?" I asked.

"I got Alice to change you. I didn't want to wake you up and I thought it would be rude to…" He faded off.

"That's okay. I'm kind of glad you didn't get a look see." I said with my head on his chest.

"Well I'm glad." He smiled into my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about… 9:00am. You have about two hours to eat and relax before Alice comes barging in looking for you so you can get ready for the ball tonight. Apparently there's a lot to do before a ball."

"Ugh! Okay then, I am going to shower and then we are going to go get the royal breakfast, well for me it's breakfast. To you it's practically just disgusting particles of matter."

He just laughed at me and quickly got up and followed me into my closet. My suitcases were on the round sitting place in the middle of the room. I then noticed they were all open and nothing was in them.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked Edward.

"Alice…" He said.

"Oh man! Now I'll never find my jean shorts." I whined.

"Jean? I'll be right back." He said and quickly ran around the whole room and stopped abruptly next to some of my dresses. He separated them and revealed a little drawer in the wall!

"What's that?" I asked walking over to Edward.

"This…" Edward started and opened the drawer to reveal all of my jeans. "… is the drawer Alice hide all of your jeans in."

"Of course, hide it behind the dresses. I'd never look here!" I laughed and then looked at Edward, "How did you find it?"

"Each kinds of different fabric has a different smell. I just remembered the smell and followed in until it was strongest and then found the drawer." He explained.

"You really do come in handy don't you?" I smiled.

"Oh yes. I can do lot's more then that. What kind of shirt?"

"Cotton tank top." Before I could get the tank top part out of my mouth, he was standing in front of me with my white tank top. "God bless this man!" I said, grabbed the shirt.

"I think he already has." Edward smiled at me and quickly kissed me. He then picked me up and ran into the bathroom. He put me on my feet and said, "Now you get a shower and I'll go and get changed."

"Al-" he didn't even wait for me to finish. He was already gone. I just laughed and quickly undressed and got into the must needed shower.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella's Point of view

Alice soon dragged me away from Edward after I ate breakfast. So I was sat down for like three hours straight with her doing my nails, eyebrows and trying on different jewellery to see which one goes well with my crown and dress.

"Okay Bella. I'm going to do Rose's and my jewellery so you have about an hour just to yourself. Why don't you go to the music room? Remember that song we were working on together? Why don't you see if you can finish it. remember, we never could, but you might have some inspiration now." Alice said to me. It was a good idea.

See, Alice and I love music, she's more of the music freak though. She and I were working on a song together during the war to take our minds off of the war but, we could figure out what to write after the first verse!

I walked to the music room and sat down at the piano. I went through Alice's music bag and found the paper with the song started on it. I placed it in front of my and played the song so far. Then I knew what to write so I wrote, wrote and wrote. The song was soon finished and I decided to play it.

"When I look at you."

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the night's are long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

Can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong and I know

I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

Can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that

Cover me

All I need

Every breath, that I breathe

Dontcha know?

You're beautiful

Yeah yeah..

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I cant find my way home anymore

Thats when I,

I I look at you

I look at you

Yeah yeah..

Oh oh..

You appear just like a dream to me.

I then heard abrupt clapping. I turned around to see practically everyone except my mother and Angela.

"You finished it!" Alice said running over and hugging me.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled.

"That was awesome Bella." Rose smiled.

"It really is Bella. You are so talented." Esme commented.

"Thank you." I said with a blush. "Um.. I thought you were all busy..?"

"Well I was walking and I thought Alice was at the piano when I heard it but when I arrived Alice and Rose were looking in here so I came and watched too." Jasper said.

"And We all wanted to know who was at the piano playing the song so we came along as well." Carlisle added.

"the beauty of vampire hearing." Kate smiled to me.

"yeah…" The blush was just wearing off.

"Well, we all have a ball to attend! Off you go! Come on people let's go look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed and every departed besides Alice and Edward.

"Bella, be up in about ten minutes please." Alice said before walking off.

Edward walked over to me and said, "That was beautiful Bella." With a smile.

"Thanks, I had new inspiration." I said standing up and smiling at him.

He smiled, showing his pure white teeth, and then slowly leant down and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review?!?**

**Whatcha think?!?  
**

**Song: When i look at you - Miley Cyrus  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty- one

Edward's Point of View

Bella's Birthday is Tomorrow and the ball is tonight. I already have Bella's present ready. It was placed in a silver box with a silver bow on the top. I hope she likes it. If not then I could easily go and get something else.

Bella and I separated when Alice pounced after Bella ate breakfast. I was just in my room making sure everything was perfect. Like, I had my tuxedo ready. I double-checked to see if it fit. I wanted everything to be perfect. So far it was.

I had just finished checking on the present that I had put in my dresser when I heard the sound of a piano playing. Then I heard a beautiful voice. I was curious so I followed the sounds to the music room. Alice, Rose and Jasper were standing there watching someone. I walked over and looked in the room. Bella sat in front of the piano singing while playing a song. I knew she could play but I didn't know she was this good!

"Wow, Edward looks like you got competition in the piano department!" Emmet said from behind me. "Who's in there anyways?" He asked, unable to see inside.

We all turned around and said, "Sh!"

He immediately became quiet and we all continued to look in, Emmett eyes became wide when he seen Bella sitting down singing. I began to listen to the words of the song. They were sung with so much heart and warmth.

The words were so complete. I was hoping they were about me considering I am technically her boyfriend.

The song ended and she sighed. Everyone, including myself, clapped and cheered. She turned around and blushed at the attention.

"you finished it!" Alice cheered and she hugged her sister. I read her mind and she was thinking about before they moved to Forks. Her and Bella were writing that song to get their minds off the war that was happening right outside these walls.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Bella smiled at her sister.

"That was Awesome Bella!" Rosalie smiled.

"It really is Bella. You are so talented." Esme commented.

"Thank you." Bella blushed. "Um.. I thought you were all busy..?"

"Well I was walking and I thought Alice was at the piano when I heard it but when I arrived Alice and Rose were looking in here so I came and watched too." Jasper said.

"And We all wanted to know who was at the piano playing the song so we came along as well." Carlisle added.

"the beauty of vampire hearing." Kate smiled at Bella. She was the only nice one to Bella out of the three sisters.

"yeah…" The blush was just wearing off her cheeks.

"Well, we all have a ball to attend! Off you go! Come on people let's go look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed, I wanted to talk to Bella for a minute so everyone besides myself, and Alice departed from the room.

"Bella, be up in about ten minutes please." Alice said before walking off.

I walked over to Bella at the piano and said, "That was beautiful Bella." And I gave her my usual smile.

"Thanks, I had new inspiration." She said standing up and smiling at me.

I returned the smile and then slowly leant down and kissed her passionately. I pulled away before I could get too out of hand and said three words that mean everything to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me again.

Bella's Point of View

Alice and Rose were walking for me when I walked into my room. They smiled and said, "That song was beautiful! You really feel strongly about him huh?"

They pulled me to my closet and sat me down on the round sitting space in the middle of the room. There were pictures of all kinds of hairstyles laid out along with many pictures of shoes.

"Yeah, I love him." I smiled at them.

"We're glad you found someone." Alice hugged me and then we spent the next three or four hours debating on which hairstyles and shoes, we each should wear.

After we were done that we noticed the time, let our wings loose and flew down the stairs to the kitchen. It was way faster then running.

On our way down we ran into Tanya and Irina walking to their rooms I assume. We almost flew into them. We passed and they looked at us like they were seeing ghosts. We all giggled and continued to fly, very fast, to the kitchen.

As we flew into the kitchen Joan, our chef, held up a plate with a whole pizza on it while her assistant, Mary, held up three cokes.

We grabbed the box and drinks and shouted, "Thank you!" Before flying out, just barely hearing the, "You're welcome!" From Joan and Mary.

Before we knew it we were back in my closet again while eating our extra cheesed pizza.

"Oh my goodness! We only have an hour and a half!" Alice said while looking at the clock. The ball was at 7:00pm so I immediately knew it was 5:30pm.

"Alright, well we better get going or we're going to look incomplete at the ball." Rose smiled while pulling me up and over to our dresses. I smiled at mine, knowing it was my perfect dress.

I unzipped the dress after I undressed out of my other clothes and slipped the dress on and zippered it back up. it was a perfect fit.

I looked over to my sisters who were in their dresses too.

Alice was wearing a blue, floor length dress. At this ball, we were all going with colors that went well with our element. So Alice got a blue dress for water. (.com/cgi/set?id=16689258)

Rose was wearing a pink floor length dress that, we knew, meant fire. Pink, orange or red stood for fire in our books. (.com/cgi/set?id=16689240)

Their dresses fit their curves perfectly and they looked like real princesses.

My dress was green, floor length and strapless. It fit perfectly around my waist. (.com/bellas_ball_gown/set?id=16689229)

Alice then dug around and brought out every bit of make-up and hair supplies that could ever be found in this closet! Trust me, with her as a sister, it was a lot of supplies.

We took all of that last hour and fifteen minutes putting on make-up, doing our hair and putting on our shoes and jewellery. I was used to this sort of thing, with being a princess and all, but I still hate it sometimes.

My mother walked into the room after we were all finished and smiled at us.

"You all look wonderful! My beautiful little girls!" She came over and hugged us tightly.

"We're not little girls anymore mom, but we'll always be your girls." Rose said and smiled.

"You're younger then me which means you are smaller then me which to me makes you little. You are my little girls." She retorted with a smile. "Well, it's time." She smiled.

"Yes! this is going to be the party of the year!" Alice exclaimed and dragged Rose out of the room.

I followed after but not before mom stopped me and said, "Be careful tonight dear. I have a bad feeling. There are whispers through the wind. Take this, and be careful." She handed me a dagger.

I lifted the skirt of my dress up and hid it at the top on my tights that stopped in the middle of my calf. I nodded to her with my hopeful smile and we headed out to meet my sisters.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Edward's Point of View

The ballroom was packed with people. I didn't know anyone so I 'sniffed' out my brothers. They were talking to each other, but their minds were both on the two women that would be walking down the big staircase any minute.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Edward, you have some admirers." Jasper said looking at Tanya and then to a few women, aka fairies, that were standing around staring at me.

"They do know what we are right?" I asked in a whisper for only them to hear.

"Apparently. But, I guess some of them don't." Emmett said looking at some of the women looking at him and then quickly looking back at us with an almost 'help me' look.

I looked at some of the other fairies and some of the older men and some of the younger were looking at us and leading their dates away as if we were dangerous. Which we are but not, necessarily, to them.

The fairy we all met on our first day here, Ben, walked to the bottom of the staircase and walked up a few stairs so everyone could see him.

"Attention everyone!" He said loudly, but not a yell because we knew every fairy could hear him. Everyone turned to him and listened carefully. "Hello and welcome everyone to this celebration. We will soon have the accompaniment of our guest of honour but before that I would just like to remind everyone that this is a party. I know that there are many of you who are not afraid to get 'down' with it." He used quotation marks with his figures which made everyone laugh and the teenaged and younger fairies to shake their heads. "Also remember to not call Isabella by her full name; you all know what will happen then." He laughed and continued, "We would also like to say welcome to our special guests and new friends the Cullen's and to say how sorry we all our that our great king and close friend, Charlie Swan could not be here with us tonight. Now I introduce, our queen and dearest friend, Renee Swan!" Everyone clapped including ourselves as Renee walked out of the huge open doors and smiled at everyone. She walked down the stairs and stopped by Ben.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm just a person." She said with a smile and walked into the crowd to meet with a few people.

"Now here are two of the three lovely daughters of our lovely queen, Rosalie and Alice Swan!" Ben announced and Rosalie and Alice walked out, arms linked and waved with a laugh. They continued to walked down the stairs and were only to be met with my brothers. Them and myself have moved closer to the stairs, knowing we were to meet them at the bottom, not that we had a problem with that.

"Now, for our guest of honour and the birthday girl, Bella Swan!" That's when I saw the most gorgeous creature ever.

She walked down the stairs with a bright smile on her face and a touch of a blush. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

Her emerald green dress fit her curves perfectly. The dress was elegant and enhanced her beauty even more.

She walked down and I met her at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at her and her smiled brightened even more. She slipped her arm through my already waiting one and Ben said, "Alright, now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!"

Loud music started throughout the ballroom, it was not what you expected. They were playing pop, dance and hip-hop music!

I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear, "So not what kind of music I was expecting."

She turned and smiled at me, "Well, it used to be all classical and stuff before my sisters came in the picture but when they came to these things they would be so bored and they one day went to dad and said, 'dad the music's lame, can we put on some of our own music.' Being daddy's little girls he agreed and everyone just had much more fun with the music so they kept it that way. He said, 'it's much more unique this way.' He loved being different then everything else."

By the way, Bella always described him; I knew that Charlie Swan was a great man. He loved his daughters and wife greatly and would do anything for them. I knew that. Just by the way, Bella smiled while she talked and praised about him.

"Bella, it's so good to see you!" A small woman who looked to be in her early thirties walked up to Bella and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you too Meredith." Bella smiled at her.

"I haven't seen you since Alice's birthday! How are you? I'm so sorry about your father." The women, Meredith, said.

"I'm fine thanks. It gets easier." Bella smiled.

Meredith eyed me then said, "I didn't have the pleasure to meet your friend."

Bella turned and said, "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." Meredith's eyes went wide, she knew I was a vampire. "Edward this is Meredith young, a good friend of the family." Bella smiled at me. Meredith held out a hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, meeting her hand and lifting it up to meet my lips. She blushed slightly before I dropped her hand lightly.

"Likewise." She smiled as a man walked up to her side.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Meredith, you're mother is teaching me how to do everything again." The man said to Meredith with a plea.

"Alright but first you should meet Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." Meredith said and the man turned to me.

He seemed shocked but also kind of frightened for Bella as he looked at her then at me. He shook his head slightly almost to get rid of thoughts and lifted his hand saying, "I'm Gerald."

"Edward. It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. He flinched ever so slightly at my coldness. I always wondered why Bella never flinched.

"Same here." He smiled kindly.

"Well, we better get going before my mother starts to lecture us on being punctual and that you should greet everyone in the room before striking up a conversation." Meredith said with a laugh. Bella smiled.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Bella said and whispered to me as they walked away, "If you see a little old lady walking this way at a fast speed, get away from me quickly."

"Why?" I whispered to her.

"Because if she gets a see of you, you will be told your faults and be taught them until you get it right. My sister's, mother and I are the only ones, not even my father, that have never been told that we have a fault of some sort." She explained.

"She taught your father how to correctly fix his faults?" I asked, still in a whisper.

"Oh yeah. That woman is somewhat creepy. Also, when she gets one look at you, I'm going to have competition."

"That's what you get for dating me." I said with a chuckle, "Oh well, no one can even come close to taking your place in my heart."

"I hope so." She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

Whispers started all around us, many people, almost all, knew I was a vampire and they wanted to know what we were doing here and why the royal family trusted us after what we did to their kingdom. They were just blown over to top when they caught on that Bella and I was a couple. They were all mainly focused on Bella and I but would also wonder about Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

I could hear the thoughts of some of those around me and most of the teenaged girls were all thinking, 'How did she get him?' or 'I wonder what it would be like to…' and most of those I didn't want to hear the rest of. I got a lot of jealous and envious glares from most of the male teenagers in the room. They were thinking, 'how the heck did the vampire get a date with her and yet she turned me down three times!' and 'I hate those leeches!' and my personal favourite, 'the vampire must've done some kind of mind control on her.' Very original.

One of the many guys that were thinking that I did something to her came to find out. He walked over and said, "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Jacob." Jacob glared at me and Bella noticed and said, "Jacob this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jacob Black. His father was my father's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." I said, I might as well be polite.

"Yeah." He said, still glaring at me he turned to Bella and asked, "So how're you doing? I haven't talked to you since the funeral."

"I'm better, thanks. How's Billy?" She replied.

"He's doing better. He's not moping around, like he did, anymore." He said but he was thinking, "Yeah, I bet you're doing better! I wonder what the leech has done to her. I can't see if he bit her because of her hair but I bet he probably is just using her. but she seems normal."

I glared at him. I would never bite Bella. She'd turn immediately if there was enough venom and there would be if I bit her!

"that's good. Well we must be off, I promised Alice something so we'll see you later." Bella smiled and started walking away with me in tow.

"I really do not like that guy." I whispered to her.

"He was thinking something wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah. He thought I did something to you to make you go out with me. He even thought I would bite you."

"Yeah well, that's Jacob. He doesn't like vampires because of what happened to Charlie. The accident threw his dad off a lot considering my dad and his were close. Ever sense then he's wanted to become a soldier and kill vampires." I said facing me.

"I see where he comes from but, that's not the only reason I don't like him. He thinks about you in a different way. Not just a friend way either."

"He is one of the many who have asked me out and I've refused… Are you jealous?"

"What? No…" I said and she gave me a look like 'don't lie to me' and I said, "Yes."

"There's nothing to be jealous of. I love you, and only you." She said and kissed me once more.

The eve's droppers who were listening in gasped lowly and started gossiping about what Bella had just said to me.

"I love you too." I said to her and that just juiced up the gossipers. "You do know that a lot of people just heard us and are now gossiping on how a princess can love a vampire." I whispered.

"Let them gossip. And I'm not just a princess and you're not just a vampire. I'm a woman and you're a man… a very old man but a man none the less." She laughed and continued, "And this woman loves this man." She kissed me passionately before pulling away and whispered, "Now that's something to gossip about."

I smiled back just as a slow song started to play. I bowed and held out my hand, "May I have this dance."

"Of course you may." She curtsied and let her hand rest in mine with a laugh. I pulled her onto the dance floor as other couples, including our siblings, were there dancing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Bella's Point of View

So far the party has been great. Edward seemed to be at ease and has made Meredith approve of him! That is hard to do. Even harder for him considering he's a vampire. It's really hard for Meredith to approve of a guy who isn't of royal standard for me. She was always trying to set me up with a prince she had heard of from a friend or one that she had met from some foreign country. She's protective of my sisters and I. Meredith has been a close friend to us since I was born. My mother and herself went to school together, they were both pretty wealthy but, they didn't get higher in fortunes until they met their true loves.

I am now dancing with Edward and I like how I fit in his arms. I lay my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

After the song was over, he pulled out a little silver box out of his jacket pocket.

"I know that you don't like presents and that your birthday is tomorrow but, this is something my mother gave me, my human mother." Edward said. Before I could say anything he added, "She said to give it to the woman of my choice. I choose you." He handed me the box and I slowly lifted the top to find a little velvet box. It looked like a ring box. I looked at Edward and he told me to open it.

I took out the box and lifted the lid open and gasped. It was a claddagh ring.

I looked at him as tears came to my eyes.

"My father was Irish and he gave this to my mother as a promise ring. Now I want you to have it." He smiled.

"I love it. it's a claddagh ring right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here." I handed him the ring and he took it out and said, "With my two hands I give you my heart and crown it with my loyalty." He places the ring on my finger and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you. I'm yours, always." I told him.

"I love you too. You're my forever." He replied and pulled back to kiss me.

He stiffened suddenly and pulled away with shocked eyes.

"What?" I asked before the smell hit me. "Oh no…"

"Bella, we have to…" Edward started before everyone was on the ground in pain.

"Edward!" I said in a panic while bending down to his level and holding his face, "you'll be okay."

"Bella… get out of here!" He replied.

"She's not going anywhere." I heard familiar girl voice come from behind me.

"Hello again." I replied when I turned to see the intruders… the Volturi.

"I should've known you were a princess." The girl from before said.

"Again, you aren't the smartest cookie in the bunch are you?" I asked, hands on my hips. Everyone around me was still crying from pain.

She looked frustrated and mad. Then she turned and bowed.

"Master." She said.

"Jane, what is the problem?" The man I knew by the name of Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi asked as he came into the room from out of the shadows.

"One of the princesses is not affected from my gift." Jane answered.

He looked at me with amazement. Then Edward cried out, "No!"

Aro switched from looking at me to looking at Edward, who was writhing in pain on the floor.

"A vampire? Here, unharmed? Jane." He turned to Jane.

She sighed and Edward was soon standing in front of me.

"Who are you, young one?" He said to Edward.

"I do not see how that is any of your concern." Edward replied.

"It is if you want to live." Aro said to him. Fear rushed through me. They cannot hurt Edward. I wouldn't be able to survive without him.

"I won't let you hurt her." Edward said.

"You would protect a fairy, our enemy, then to help protect our race? You'd betray your own kind?" Aro said shocked.

"if it means making sure she and her family lives then yes, I would."

"Well, so be it. Jane." Aro turned and nodded to Jane.

Edward then was on the floor, again in pain. Jane then smiled as she made a move for Edward. I quickly pulled out my dagger and threw it at her. It spun and then caught your dress, tearing the fabric of her sleeve off and it hit the wall, staying stuck like a dart on a dartboard.

"Wow, I think I just made your dress look so much better but, I can't help your face, sorry." I said to her.

She looked raged and ran at vampire speed to me. I spun quickly and kicked her with my strength; she flew back into a wall.

Aro just stood there and watched. Jane got up from the broken wall and said, "You'll regret that."

"Oh I don't think I will. I've wanted to redecorate this room anyways; this just made redecorating more fun since I get to kick your butt." I smirked at her.

She ran towards me again but a male that looked around the same age as Jane accompanied this time. I held up my hands, let the vines from the outside come in, grab them both, and hold them in the air.

I sighed deeply and said to the male, "I haven't had the pleasure."

"And you never will pixie scum!" He shouted at me.

"Fine. One, I'm a fairy, two I'm angry now and three…" I said and pulled out a sword from the pain stricken bodyguard's belt before continuing, "I'm so ready to kill you."

They wormed and screamed, wanting to get out of the vines. I walked over but before I could slice his heads off – which is not all that fun to do- I was knocked down by another male vampire. He was holding me down.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, still in pain.

I brought up my feet, laid them on his chest and kicked him. He hurled back into the other bigger male that was there by Aro's side.

I stood up just as the vines were encircling them.

"Leave… now." I said to Aro. Suddenly two arms encircled me, one around my neck and another around my torso keeping my arms pinned to my sides. A knife was held close to my throat.

"Ah, but you see my dear, we have the upper hand. Now, let's say we work a compromise, hm? You marry me and come live with us and I will let you and your island live or, I kill you and your little island full of pixies. What do you say little princess?"

"I'd rather die then marry you! Without us, you'd have to land to stand on and no strength either." I retorted.

"I'm sorry you see it that way." He said and looked down before turning and walking away.

I felt the knife cut deeper into my skin at my throat. My strength was weakening and I couldn't do anything. I was started to black out from the lack of oxygen when I heard, "No!" And I was suddenly let go, I fell to the floor and started breathing heavily. I looked up to see Edward fighting off the vampire that held the knife to my throat.

I looked over at Jane, then to everyone else. They all were still in pain, some were looking at me with worry, others looking at Edward in shock. I looked back at Aro and then let my vines grab him. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Come to me. Please, I need your help."

I heard some howls and some thumping on the ground before looking up and smirking at a scared Aro. Then rushed in some of my wolves. I saved and raised six baby wolves when I was younger because their mother left them on their own. With me being the nature fairy, they trusted me. Ever since then, they have protected me when I needed help.

The oldest, Pheonix, came over to me and whimpered. She was feeling a little scared and worried for me.

"I'm fine. Those red eyed people are trying to hurt us." I said and then anger popped up in her emotions before she ran to help her brothers and sisters.

You'd never think that just normal sized wolves could scare the Volturi. Aro got so frightened that he ran away, along with Jane, Felix and the other two males. The wolves chased them out but, the oldest male wolf, Drake, stayed and was growling at Edward. Everyone was standing up, finally released from the pain, and was rushing over to their loved ones.

"Drake, stop." The wolf looked at me, then at Edward, decided that he was okay and then came over to me and whimpered. Edward was next to me in a second.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said helping me to my feet.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." I said to him.

Edward grabbed me into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help. But the thought of losing you…"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Can't say the same for you." I said while looking at him worriedly. "Is all the pain gone?"

"Yeah, Jane took her pain with her when she left with them. I'm just glad you're alright." He pulled me in for another hug.

"I'm perfectly fine, how's everyone else?" I asked, knowing he can read their thoughts.

"Everyone's just happy it's over and that no one got hurt. They also seem to think you'll be a great queen." He smiled at me.

"Bella!" Mom, Alice and Rose ran over with the Cullen's behind them.

"I'm fine. Are you all okay?" I asked as I hugged my mom.

"Yes. We're all fine. That vampire has used that power before on your father and I. But, your father was like you, it didn't bother him. Are you okay?"

"Again, I'm fine! Not even a scratch." I said.

"Now it's time we teach those vampires a lesson." Rose said, furious.

"No, you can't with Jane. They're gone now. We'd never find them. We should prepare first, we're going to have to move away again considering they now know where we live." Mom told us.

"I'm not moving." I said to her.

"neither am I." Alice agreed.

"You're in danger by staying there. We cannot stay in Washington." Mom said sternly.

"I am. I've finally found a place I love and I'm not letting them take away everything just because they're power hungry." I told her.

"Let's discuss this another time; right now we have to send these people home." Rose said to us.

"Right." Mom nodded and walked up to where Ben had stood before. "Everyone. What you have experienced tonight is one of the many battles ahead. I'm sorry that tonight was ruined by those horrible creatures. There are transports outside if needed, to take you to where you are staying. Thank you for coming. Be safe."

Everyone were staring at Edward as if he was some sort of god. I looked at him and whispered, "why is everyone looking at you that way?"

"Um… well… they kind of look up to me now because I saved you even though I was hurting myself." He replied in a whisper.

"Well at least they approve." I smiled.

"That's great. Now I have everyone's approval and won't have to worry about angry fairies trying to replace me."

"No one can ever replace you." I kissed him and then turned to say good-bye too all of the guests.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bella's Point of View

We all decided that we should all go to bed after everyone was gone home. Tanya and Irina were still giving me dirty looks even though I saved their butts!

Edward came up into my room with my and I went straight to my closet. I picked out some of my old sweats and then noticed, I can't undo the dress by myself!

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked, he must've noticed I tensed.

"Um… I can't undo my dress by myself." I blushed.

"Turn around." He said after taking a deep breath.

I turned and immediately felt his hands on my back. He undid the hook before slowly sliding the zipper down. I could feel his coldness on my back as the zipper opened up the full length of my back.

"Thanks." I whispered and turned to face him.

"Don't mention it." I didn't notice that his face was so close to my neck until his breath made goose bumps appear.

I had the big erg to kiss him. I wanted to feel his hands on me and to forget everything that had happened tonight. I resisted the feeling.

Before I could do anything I would possibly regret I made my way quickly into my bathroom with my sweats.

I changed, brushed my teeth, combed through my hair and walked out into the bedroom to see Edward staring at the ceiling. I walked over and lay down next to him. I didn't say anything, knowing he probably had a lot on his mind.

"Bella, did you ever wonder if you would be better off with a fairy or human instead of me?" Edward asked unexpectedly.

"No. I've never thought about that. I knew what I wanted and it wasn't anyone besides you." I replied honestly.

"Alright." He replied and continued to look at the ceiling.

I cuddled farther into his side and asked, "Any reason for asking?"

"Well, I was just thinking about what your mother said. 'horrible creatures.' I'm one of those creatures."

"No you're not. Those other vampires have no morals. They aren't kind, generous and loving like you and your family are. They think they are superior and that they are better then everyone else. They think they have emotions but they only have sins. You have emotions like love and joy. You don't think you're superior, you actually think the opposite sometimes and I always have to hit it out of you."

"That is true I guess."

"No guessing, you are." I smiled and kissed him before snuggling back into his side and closing my eyes. I was almost drifting off to sleep when I felt pressure on my hair the followed by, "I'll always love you, Bella. No one holds my heart like you do."

I fell asleep dreaming about the happy memories of Edward and I.

I woke to the sunlight shining through the window. I lifted my head up from Edward's chest and smiled. He was sparkling like diamonds.

"Good morning." Edward smiled.

"Good morning. When are we leaving today?" I asked.

"We have all day. Since it will be only take about a minute to teleport home, your mother said that we should spend today exploring and just relaxing. So we'll be leaving around nine tonight." He answered.

"Good, I want to show you something." I said getting up and walking into my closet. I picked out red orange top with some short shorts and some red converse. (.com/cgi/set?id=17456853) I walked out of the big closet and into the big bathroom.

After a quick shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and dried my hair so it stayed in natural curls.

I walked out to see an already showered and dressed Edward. He smiled as I took his hand, lead him out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella. Hello Edward." Joan smiled.

"Good morning. Have anything quick?" I asked.

She held up a bagel and a bottle of water and smiled.

"Life saver. Thanks." I said as I took them and dragged Edward out the back door of the kitchen.

He was sparkling again and he looked around as if he was looking for someone. He looked a little uncomfortable to be out where people could see him.

"It's okay, you don't need to hide here." I smiled and continued to walk towards the gardens.

When we arrived we saw my mother, Angela, Carmen and Esme. Carmen and Esme sparkled just like Edward. They were truly beautiful.

"Good morning you two. Where are you off to?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to show Edward my favourite place in the whole kingdom." I smiled, she knew where that was.

"Alright, have fun." She smiled. Carmen and Esme looked confused.

"Okay, see you later. I'll bring you back a souvenir." I smiled, took the last bite of my bagel and continued to drag Edward down the path towards the trail.

"Where are we going? You mother blocked her thoughts as did Angela." Edward asked with a smile.

"It's a surprise, you'll like it." I told him with a smile and we continued to walk down the trail hand in hand.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Review, please?!?**

**thanks for reading!  
**


	25. AN! Important!

Attention!

Okay, so i know i haven't updated this story in a while and I am soooo sorry! well, i am going on vacation for two weeks so i cannot work on any of these stories. i can only hand-write them on the plane and stuff so, i will do that for you guys! Also, i just want to let you know of my website and i want you to check it out! it has most of my stories with all the info you need on them and it even has the links! so, please check that out and join! I also need more reviews. I was thinking maybe if i had more motivation i'd get to them faster so recommend this story to others if you like it! Thanks everyone! Keep on reading!

Piper!

Link: www(dot)fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com

Check it out! :D


	26. AN!

Hey everyone! sorry about this other authors note but, i have just created my first fanfiction commercial! It's for the fanfiction Band Challenge which i will be working on in the near future. Please check it out! do not forget to comment and become a member of my site.

www(dot)fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com

go to the videos page and you'll see it. thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella's point of view

I brought him down the trail and then jumped behind him and covered his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You aren't aloud to see it! now stop breathing because with your super enhanced senses you'll be able to tell where we are." I ordered.

"If it makes you happy." He sighed and then his chest stopped moving signalling that he stopped breathing.

I walked him down the rest of the path and then out of the trees. There weren't any people there and the sea was calm. The blue skies had no clouds in sight.

I took my hands off from shielding his eyes and said, "You can look now."

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, "This is the place in the picture."

"Yep! This is my favourite place! No one will bother us here." I explained. And dragged him over towards the water. "Let's take a walk. I promised to bring back souvenirs."

He smiled and kissed my cheek while taking my hand in his. We walked along the shoreline until I found a pile of shells. I knew who put them there. I looked around to find her.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, there's this little girl named Sierra who is an orphan. She lives in the palace with Joan. I'm surprised we haven't seen her yet. She couldn't come to the party last night because she's too young. She's the only one besides me who really comes to this beach and I think she's the gatherer of these fine shells." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Bella! Bella!" A turned and saw the little girl in a pink sundress fly towards me using her little red wings. She's a fire fairy. She stopped short, looked at Edward with shocked eyes, and backed away slowly, fire already in hand.

"She's scared and wondering if I'm trying to hurt you. She's debating whether to throw the fire or not." Edward whispered to me.

"Sierra, it's okay. Edward is a good vampire, he's my boyfriend." I explained. She looked at me and then at Edward. Sierra then flew towards me at full speed and knocked me over onto my back.

"I missed you Bella! The palace is boring without you! Joan doesn't let me near the stove anymore because I burned the steak accidently." Sierra said, hugging into me as I sat up.

"You used your powers in the kitchen?" I asked, not surprised. She loved using her powers.

"I saw you do it tons of times and you never got into trouble!" She explained.

"Well, little princess, my power cannot blow things up." I explained to her.

"I'm not a princess. All the girls in school say I'm not a princess because I'm not like you! So I thought if I used fire to help people I'd be like you." She said in a sad tone.

Edward sat down beside us as I said, "You might not be a princess by blood but, in my opinion you are a princess. It doesn't matter what those other girls say! Okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She smiled at me, turned to Edward while holding her hand out and said, "Hello, I'm Sierra!"

Edward kissed her hand gently – not what she was expecting – which caused her to blush. Edward smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you princess Sierra."

She smiled brightly at what he called her, then turned her face serious and said, "You better treat Bella perfectly or you have a problem coming to you from princess Sierra."

"I'll do my best, your majesty." He bowed his head and she giggled.

"Good! Well, I must be going now, Joan will be looking for me soon! Help yourself to my shells! Bye!" She jumped up and ran back towards the castle.

I turned to Edward and shook my head.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"You are too perfect! You made her so happy." I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you're the one who's perfect. She loves you dearly. You are kind to everyone and anyone. You just made her so happy when you called her princess and treated her as such."

"We'll agree to disagree."

We ended that conversation and just sat on the white sand until it was time for us to head back to the castle. We gathered up some of the shells and I quickly used some vines from the near by trees to create some necklaces for the Cullen's and Denali's. Even though I did not want to give any to Tanya, I would because I am nice like that. I took one of the many necklaces and put one around Edward's neck. He smiled, thanked me with a kiss and then helped me carry the necklaces back to the castle.

We snuck the necklaces in without anyone seeing them and hid them in one of my many drawers. It was now about one o'clock and Edward suggested –well more like insisted –that I go eat something. I was hungry so I did not refuse.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were in the dining room. Alice and Rose were chewing away on some of the sandwiches that were placed in the middle. I grabbed a peanut butter and sat next to Alice.

"Hey, how was your morning?" Alice asked as Edward sat down next to Jasper who was sitting directly in front of Alice.

"Fun and relaxing. Have you seen Sierra yet?" I asked, directing the question to her and Rose.

"Yeah, she's growing up so fast. I kind of wish I was her age again. I remember all the stuff I used to get away with." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember you almost burning down everything you touched and since you were still getting used to your powers, you got away with it." Alice joined in on the laughter. The boys looked stiff. We laughed at their scared expressions.

"Don't worry, I know how to control it now. I won't burn you." She teased.

I took another bite out of my sandwich as my mother, the Cullen's, the Denali's and the royal council walked in.

"Bella, we need to talk to you." Mom stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about the attack." She replied, turned and walked out, everyone following her. I got up quickly, as did Rose and Alice. The guys tagged along and we all walked into my mothers office. In the middle there was a big model of the island. We all gathered around it as mom spoke.

"Okay, so last night, there was a huge brake in the ice. Before Charlie died, he requested that if something happens, we should be prepared therefore. We came up with a plan. She clapped her hands and many little figures appeared on the model. "This is a war battle plan. Charlie and I decided that we would need this in order to succeed. As you can see we have the fire fairies in the front, Water in the near by pond, air in the mountains and earth in the field behind the fire."

"I think I get where you're going with this. But, we won't have enough fairies to beat them. They have practically the whole vampire world with them, we don't have that many." I said to her.

"That is why Charlie and I suggested that you go talk to the leprechauns and trolls." Mom looked at me and leaned over the model. She pointed to the distance between the earth fairies and fire fairies. "This is where they would stay in the battle field."

"You want us to use the other supernatural creatures? Mom, they can die!" I told her.

"They'll die anyway if we do not use our powers on the earth. We all need to survive and they will help."

"Fine. I'll talk to them. But, we need an army, mom. Where are we going to get one of those?" I asked.

"We've already countered that so we now have over fifty fairies waiting for your command."

"Wait, what? My command? What about you!" I asked.

"You are the leader, you're the only one who isn't effected by their mind powers. That's another thing, we need to get rid of the vampires with mind powers." She stated.

"That's going to be a problem. There are many vampires to who have mental abilities. I know most of them myself." Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Hold the phone. Carlisle, you know most of the vampire community, why don't you talk to them I mean, most of the nomads have got to dislike the Volturi as much as we do." Edward said to him.

"And Eleazar, you know most of the nomads as well. They trust you." Carmen added.

"Also, remember the Romanians? They hate the Volturi!" Emmett said.

"Well, you up for it?" I asked looking at the two men. They looked at each other, then nodded.

"We'll do anything to help." Carlisle smiled.

"I've been wanting to visit some friends before all of this mess started anyway, this just gives me the chance to do so." Eleazar smiled also.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up, we also need armour. I mean, our skin isn't diamond hard so, we're going to need some armour to help. It might not do much against their physical attacks but it could help if we get bashed up a bit." I reminded.

"Already getting that covered. The blacksmiths are already coming together with everything. Also, they've discovered they can create swords out of this diamond-like substance. It should penetrate their skin." Angela smirked.

"Good. Now let the games begin." Emmett grinned.


	28. Chapter 26 Teaser

**_Chapter 26 - Teaser_**

"So where are we going, exactly?" Edward asked as I strapped on my boots as well as my brown, leather bag.

"We are going to talk to the elves." I answered and stood up.

"Elves?" Edward raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They're cousins to the fairies. They are creatures like us, however they do not have an element. They are really good with a crossbow though. They're also very spiritual, they only fight when necessary." I explained.

"I am guessing we're not talking about the short, toy-making kind of elves?"

"No," I giggled, "Now, let's go. We still have to find the elves before we can talk to them."

_

* * *

_

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry aout not updating in forever! But, right now I am trying to finish this chapter so i can update either today or tomorrow, i am pushing it for tonight.

_Now, i have also made a _**formspring account** _so you can ask all the questions you want on any of my fanfics! Please feel free to do so : _

_www(dot)formspring(dot)me(slash)piper1200_

**_Also, leave messages about how you think the story will turn. Do you like the idea of Elves? What other supernatural creatures do you think will come next?_**


	29. Chapter 26

_Hey Everyone! I got the chapter finished! Thank goodness! I hope you enjoy, do not forget to review once you finish this chapter!_  
**** **_Also do not forget that i now have a_** Formspring Account: _Formspring(dot)me(slash)piper1200  
_**_ASK ME ANYTHING!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty six**

Bella's point of view

Instead of going back home like we thought, my mother, Esme and Angela made arrangements so that we would stay at the castle while we gather allies and get ready for the upcoming battle we knew would be soon.

As the meeting ended, I put everyone on the jobs they could complete. I put Emmett and Jasper with Ben who trains the fairies on how to fight with the powers as well as with weapons. I knew they could help train them to fight with vampires.

Carlisle and Eleazar already knew their job so I just gave them whatever they required to contact any nomads, even if it meant them leaving the island for a few hours. Esme and Carmen helped them come up with names of the covens they knew as well as help in the kitchen. They told me they would like to help with something useful and considering they liked being motherly, I requested they help in the kitchen, they could learn to cook as well as get to socialize more with my people. To say they were excited would be an understatement.

Rosalie and Alice wanted to go check on the new armour as well as the new weapons, however I knew they just wanted to watch Emmett and Jasper teach as well as fight. Therefore I had no problem with it.

As for Edward and I, well we were going on a trip into the forest. Yep, not exactly what I had in mind of fun, but we were at war and needed allies.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Edward asked as I strapped on my boots as well as my brown, leather bag.

"We are going to talk to the elves." I answered and stood up.

"Elves?" Edward raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They're cousins to the fairies. They are creatures like us, however they do not have an element. They are really good with a crossbow though. They're also very spiritual, they only fight when necessary." I explained.

"I am guessing we're not talking about the short, toy-making kind of elves?"

"No," I giggled, "Now, let's go. We still have to find the elves before we can talk to them."

"What do you mean?" He asked, "Don't you know where they are?"

"I did. But after the Volturi attacked, many of the creatures went into hiding. They didn't want to underestimate them."

"Okay, so how are we going to find them?"

"Well, I'll show you." I picked up his hand, and then snapped my fingers. We appeared in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" Edward asked.

"somewhere along the border of Wyoming, I think." I said looking around.

"Wyoming?"

"Yep! This is where the elves usually are."

"How are we going to find them exactly?" Edward asked, lifting on eyebrow.

"The trees are going to tell us." I told him.

"Well, I cannot talk to trees."

"I can't either, however they can talk to me." I looked at him and winked.

We started walking through the forest, the tree whispering to me the direction the elves went. Edward followed me quietly, giving me his full trust as to lead us to our unknown destination.

The trees stopped whispering directions and I knew we found the elves.

I looked around and said, "I know you're here. We are friends."

Edward looked at me quizzically.

Suddenly a door appeared along with two elves. They were both tall. One had short black hair which showed his pointed ears. The other had dirty blonde hair that framed is face, the ends of his ears just peeking out from under the locks. They both carried their bows and arrows on their backs.

"Hello. Please speak your name." The blonde spoke evenly.

"I am Princess Isabella Swan of Fairy Island and this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend and ally." I introduced as their expressions turned to shock as they looked from me to Edward.

"He is a vampire. He is not allowed access here." The black haired elf spoke with authority.

"We are here about the war that is continuing throughout the supernatural world between fairies and vampires. He comes with me." I replied with the same authority.

They both nodded and opened the door for Edward and I to walk through.

As we entered the magical place, I took Edward's hand in mine. He smiled at me and squeezed reassuringly. As we stepped through, I felt an energy buzz through me. I loved it here because of the spirituality and the earthly essence of the place.

Edward looked around in amazement.

Before us was a small village. There were many Elvin people walking through the market, men, women and children, alike. I smiled at Edward and lead the way through the market and towards the small shop I knew so well that was built in a big tree.

"How do you know your way around?"Edward asked.

"When the elves relocate, it's not like us. They live in this magical place. It doesn't exist on the same physical plane as ours, therefore when they relocate they only have to move the door to a much safer location. However, they do not usually move it far from where they used to have it because no one would expect them to still be close by. Nothing changes when they move." I explain as we stopped in front of the herbal shop.

"What is this place?" He asked looking at the tree in awe.

"This is the place I used to come when I visited as a child. I know the shop owner and her children." I smiled and walked into the shop.

"Hello, can I-" The familiar voice gasped as my childhood friend noticed me.

"Vanya!(vahn-ya) Mother, come out here, you must see who's here!" My friend, Verya, yelled through the small, deserted shop.

Verya, also meaning brave, has long black hair that covers her pointed ears. She is my age and has the body of a model. I used to be jealous of that – well I still, kind of, am.

"Vanya, it is so good to see you!" She hugged me then looked at Edward, who was looking at us confused.

"Vanya?" He asked.

"It means 'Bella' in their language." I explained, "This is Verya. Verya, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward."

"He's your mate, then?" Verya asked.

"Yes." I smiled as she turned to Edward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." She smiled then turned to me, "Your name meets your personality, Vanya."

"What do you mean?"Edward asked politely.

"Here elvin name means 'strong'." She explained with a full smile, then turned to me excitedly, "Mother will be so glad you are here!" She turned and ran to the small door behind the counter, "Mother! Come see who's here!"

"What are you shouting about child, I was just about to make some –" Eleniel stopped once she saw me from the doorway.

"Hello, Eleniel." I smiled.

Eleniel was Verya's mother. She and my mother are very good friends and we visited often, however due to the war we haven't been able to visit in a long while. She was my mother's age, however, since she is an elf, she has stopped aging at twenty.

"Vanya, it is good to finally see you! With all that has been going on, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever be able to visit again." She hugged me tightly.

"Nothing could keep me away for long. However, I am not only here to visit. We are here on behalf of the kingdom to talk to Elder Adan." I explained.

"Does that mean you're queen now? Have you made your decision on immortality early?"She asked, "Wait, _we?_"

"Yes, Edward, this is Eleniel. Eleniel, this is my mate, Edward." I turned to Edward who looked at me questioningly before turning to the dark haired women in front of him a smiling politely while shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled, dazzling, as always. I don't even think he knows he does that.

"Pleasure." She smiled then said to me, "I guess I know your decision considering your mate's a vampire."

Edward again turned to me, "What decision, Bella?"

"You did not tell him?" Verya asked.

"I kind of wanted it to be a surprise." I answered.

"Well, I guess the 'cat's out of the bag', is that what the human's say these days?" Eleniel commented.

Edward continued to look at us, confused.

I sighed, "Edward, there's one little thing I was going to tell you when the perfect time came up." He continued to look at me, urging me to continue, "When a fairy turns twenty, they have a ceremony of sorts. It's the aging ceremony where they have to decide whether or not they want to be immortal. Considering I'm the future queen, if I take the thrown earlier than twenty, I have to take the ceremony earlier as well. I can live forever if I choose to."

He looked confused, then his face turned shocked, and then happy, "Really?"

"Yes." I smiled.

Instead of walking the four feet between us, he ran at vampire speed and hugged me, tightly, but not too tightly, to his chest, "That's amazing!"

I laughed as a throat cleared and we turned toward the two women.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you're looking for Adan, he should be up at the temple. I was just talking to him this morning about some healing herbs to make a strong potion. I'm guessing that he knows you are on your way." Eleniel told us.

"Thanks, Eleniel. You think you could come visit us at the castle sometime?" I asked.

"You'll definitely be seeing us, Vanya." She smiled at me then shooed Edward and I out of the shop with hugs from both of them.

Once we were outside, I noticed that some of the elves were looking at Edward and me weirdly. However they never spoke out.

"So, where is this 'temple' anyway?" Edward asked.

I turned him towards the tallest tree in the whole village – let's just say, it is a very big tree –sky-scraper sized tree.

"Look up." I told him and then he finally noticed the tree, his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he took in the tree, then widened even more when he noticed that the temple was on a platform at the top of the tree.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you liked it! Took me a while to finish it, but hopefuly it will get better and my imagination will start working again._

*****_Don't forget to review!_  
******_Also, Don't forget to Ask me questions on **FORMSPRING!**_  
*******_formspring(dot)me(slash)piper1200_


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Bella's Point of View

"Wow, that tree is so big I almost didn't see it!" He said in awe.

"Yeah, the tree has that effect on people." I nodded, also looking at the tree.

"Well, we might as well start walking. I would run, however I don't think the elves would really appreciate that." Edward turned to me with a smile.

"Oh, we're not walking." I told him with a smile.

"We're not?" He asked, confused.

"Nope. We're going to fly up!" I smiled widely.

"Fly..." He whispered, "But I can't fly and I don't think you have enough strength to carry me."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Edward, I'm stronger then I look. I can and will carry you up to that temple."

Edward looked up at the temple then at the ground, then something hit me.

"Are you, afraid of heights, Edward?"

"No!" He answered quickly, too quickly.

"You are!" I smiled at him with a little giggle, "Edward, you're a vampire. You would survive the drop even if you did fall."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean that I cannot have a little bit of a fear of it."

"It's okay, Edward. If you want you can stay here. I'll fly up, get the okay and be back in about fifteen minutes."

"No, I have to do this. Even though I hate heights, I'll let you carry me up, however, we do not speak of this fear to anyone. Promise?" Edward bargained.

I smiled, "I promise I won't tell anyone, especially not Emmett."

"Okay."

"Okay," I let my wings appear and added, "You're going to have to hug me."

"That's not a problem." He smiled then hugged me tightly.

Our feet lifted off the ground and Edward's hold tightened. I tightened my hold too and continued to fly us up to the high edge at the top of the tree. When our feet touched the tree's ledge, I loosened my hold on Edward. However his hold didn't lessen.

"Edward, you can let go now." I commented.

"No." He replied while he buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath.

I laughed, "Come on, we have to go talk to elder Adan."

He sighed and released his hold before turning and taking in the place around him.

The temple was big and almost castle-like. It had a tower which consisted of magical spells and elf history books. The stained glass in the windows was in unique designs that made the inside of the temple light up in a million different colors.

There were some elves outside discussing some things as we walked inside the temple. At the head of the temple was Adan. He sat next to some of the other elder elves as they discussed what seemed to be something important.

As Edward and I walked through the temple, Adam noticed out presence and stood from his seat. He smiled, "Princess Vanya, we were expecting you."

"You were, Adan?" I asked as he hugged me.

"Yes, we were wondering when you were going to come. Some of our psychics have seen you coming for a while now Along with your vampire friend here." He smiled at me, then at Edward.

"Adan, this is Edward. He's on our side against the Volturi and is also my mate." I introduced.

"Good to see all vampires are not vermin." He smiled and shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you." Edward smiled in return.

Adan turned to me and asked, "Now, what is it I can do for you, child?"

"Adan, we have come to ask for help in the oncoming war against the Volturi." I answered, going into my 'princess' mode.

"Of course! We are already assembling an army of our best archers for this." He answered, leading us outside and pointed to a spot on a ledge below where many elves were training. "Do you know when this fight may occur?"

"No, we are not for certain yet." Edward answered.

"Well we are ready when you need us. We want this war to end, princess. The vampires are making it impossible for us to leave this city."

"It is the same for many of the community, my friend. After we leave here, we are to see others that are willing to help. As for the arrows, we have our people working on a special type of diamond-like metal so that we can penetrate their skin." I explained.

"Thank you, princess. We will be leaving immediately to Fairy Island. My healers and some of our herbal experts will be of great use to our warriors. We may be able to come up with a healing potion as well as an offensive potion during the battle." Adan described.

"That would be wonderful, Adan. Thank you. We must go now, but we will see you very soon to work on preparations." I smiled.

"It is our responsibility to help our community, princess. Good-bye for now." He gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand again.

He waved his hand in mid-air and the door we came in appeared.

"I will be sure to tell Verya and Eleniel that we are leaving right away for the island." Adan smiled.

"Thank you. Good-bye." I smiled in return, grabbed Edward's hand and walked through the now open door.

"Okay, where to next?" Edward asked me as we walked into the forest.

"Next is to the leprechauns." I told him as I took off my backpack.

"Leprechauns? As in, luck, pot of gold, that sort of thing?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep, and I have a way to find them. Just be warned, they aren't exactly known for being cooperative sometimes."

"And how exactly are we going to find them?"

"With this!" I exclaimed and pulled out the shillelagh.

"What's that?" He pointed to it, "How's a walking stick going to help us? A short walking stick at that."

"This is how the leprechauns travel. They gave one to our family when we helped them with some issues with the gnomes. Now, watch and learn," I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Go n-éirí an bóthar leat!" (All credit goes to "Charmed" for this. I love that show.)

A rainbow appeared for us to step into and when I looked at Edward he was shocked.

"After everything you've seen, you are still shocked by this?" I asked him jokingly.

"Well, yes, actually I am. Is that a rainbow?" Edward replied as I rolled my eyes and dragged him in it.

"Hold on!" I smiled brightly as we were taken up into the sky.


End file.
